User: quidditchlovrhp
by MySwanSong
Summary: Harry Potter’s Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has problems with relationships (disastrous breakups and such) and someone can help, but will he ever realize this? Mystery, murders, humor, and love. SLASH (HPDM)
1. Entry 1

**Rating:** PG-13 for now   
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has secrets and someone seems to know him inside and out...   
**Warnings:** Slash (later chapters, none now) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Key:**

****

**_bla_** = Harry's replies to comments on his journal

_bla_ = A/N's

****

****

* * *

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

** -----------------------------**

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate****:**07-31****

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:** My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm in my 6th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 16. I live with my horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin. My best friends are Ron and Hermione.

**Memories:** none entered

**Interests:**quidditch (obviously), friends, school, magic _[Remove some] _

**Friends:**

**1.** redhairedwonder

**1.**fluffysmarts

**1.**clumsyloser

**1.**mayhem1

**1.**mayhem2

**Friend of:**

**1.** redhairedwonder

**1.** fluffysmarts

**1.** silver evil

**1.** clumsyloser

**1.** mayhem1

**1.**mayhem2

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

* * *

**Monday September 1**

8:43 PM- First Day of Scool

I really don't know why I decided to get an account at Live Journal… Maybe it helps that all my friends have an account here, too? Anyway, I guess I'll start now…

Today the Dursleys got me to the train station a bit late… (Dudley had problems getting up this morning) We were 5 minutes late… I got on the train OK, though.

Turns out Ron and Hermione spent almost the whole summer together ,I spent the whole summer at 'home', and now they're a couple. I guess the old saying counts: 2 is perfect, 3 is a crowd… Or is that how it goes? Oh well…

Anyway, on the train Ron and Hermione spent the whole time in the prefect's compartment. Alone. Doing merlin-knows-what… I had no choice but to sit with Neville and Luna Lovegood. Turns out Neville dated Ginny during the summer, got dumped, and is now dating Luna… How depressing… I'm starting to feel like no one likes me _that way_…

I've been really tired all day, nothing has really happened at all… There are too many couples! The only person I've seen without a girl clinging to their arm was Draco Malfoy, but he's an exception… What I mean is there are rumors going around that he's gay! I almost didn't believe Ginny at first when she told me, but I don't know what to think now…

Snape was actually ignoring me today in potions- big surprise. It helped me a lot, and I actually felt like I did a good job with the levitation potion we were trying to make. Mine was silvery-ish (it's supposed to be grey). I felt a tad sorry for Neville when his potion started giving off clouds of pink and green, but then I remembered he ignored me for Luna on the train and I just laughed along with the rest of the class.

All summer all I could think about was Sirius and how he is gone. I guess I now accept the fact that he is dead…

Dumbledore offered to talk with me this morning about any 'problems I've been having' but I just walked off… He's such a great git that man is…

Hermione just started yelling at me to get of the computer as she needs to e-mail her Mum. G2g

-Harry

Current mood: unloved

** -----------------------**

**Comments:**

****

**-----**

**From:** redhairedwonder

**Date:** September 2nd, 2004 - 04:00 pm

Hey mate! I'm sorry about ignoring you… I really am! Did you just call Dumbledore a git?! Draco's gay??? No wonder he dresses like that…

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Yup I sure did… Thanks Ron… I guess…_**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 2nd, 2004 - 06:28 pm

Oh Harry! We are both really sorry! (By the way, you spelled _school_ wrong in your entry title. You put scool) You shouldn't call Dumbledore a git! Really, Harry! What if someone (like a teacher) reads this?!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Thanks Mione, only you would notice something like that… Well, if a teacher reads this then I don't really care._**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 2nd, 2004 - 09:40 pm

Wow you have lots of problems…. You shouldn't dwell on other people's sex lives if **you** have secrets. And I always thought your friends were loyal prats…

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Who are you?! What do you mean I have secrets?!_**

****

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 2nd, 2004 - 10:14 pm

Touchy aren't we. Yes, even you have secrets Harry… And about my identity: I'll tell you when I feel like it.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Whatever…_**

* * *

A few days ago I got the idea in my head to make a Live Journal of Harry Potter, and well, here's the result! I've decided to post a new entry every three days… **Please R&R!**

****


	2. Entry 2

**Rating:** PG-13 for now   
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has secrets and someone seems to know him inside and out...   
**Warnings:** Slash (later chapters, none now) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Key:**

****

**_bla_** = Harry's replies to comments on his journal

_bla_ = A/N's

****

****

* * *

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

** -----------------------------**

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate****:**07-31****

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:** My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm in my 6th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 16. I live with my horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin. My best friends are Ron and Hermione.

**Memories:** none entered

**Interests:**quidditch (obviously), friends, school, magic _[Remove some] _

**Friends:**

**1.**redhairedwonder

**1.**fluffysmarts

**1.**clumsyloser

**1.**mayhem1

**1.**mayhem2

**Friend of:**

**1.**redhairedwonder

**1.**fluffysmarts

**1.**silverevil

**1.**clumsyloser

**1.**mayhem2

**1.**mayhem2

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

* * *

**Wednesday September 3**

11:25 PM- I hate detention!

Yesterday (Tuesday) that prat ,Crabbe, knocked over my cauldron in potions and landed me a detention for a whole week and 50 points from the already behind Gryffindor…

What's worse is Malfoy was in my detention with Snape today! He said he got caught with a dungbomb by Filch or something like that…

So there we were, sitting side by side for **2 whole hours!**, but I'm a bit glad as the ferret didn't say one word to me except for a nod of his head for a greeting and a mumbled word that sounded like _Potter_. But then when we were leaving he sort of grinned at me and winked! What's up with that?

Anyways, I have detention till next Wednesday… Ugh, how wonderful… Snape told me today that I will start _helping_ him clean up his stuff tomorrow night…

This day has been so weird so far… And now I have a mystery stalker, or something! I'll explain…

I was walking to the entrance to the common room after the detention I had today, and heard someone run off somewhere to my left as I approached the painting. On it was a note, for me! Here's what it said:

_third__ corridor by the kitchen's entrance __11:00__ on Saturday_

That's all that was written, and I wasn't able to recognize the writer's handwriting.

What the heck is that supposed to mean? Ugh, I suppose I shall go and find out who this person is… I have my suspicions though…

I have made up with Ron and Mione, thought I'm not sure I can trust them as much anymore. Well, we shall see…

-Harry

Current mood: confused

** -----------------------**

**Comments:**

****

**-----**

**From:** redhairedwonder

**Date:** September 3rd, 2004 – 11:35 pm

I can't believe he did that! Why didn't you do anything? Merlin… Why didn't you follow the person that ran? I'll go with you!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

****

**_Umm…_****_ I actually don't know. I'm not sure, I guess I couldn't think of anything to do… I don't know Ron, I think I'll go alone on this one._**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 3rd, 2004 – 11:48 pm

Yay! We're friends again! Thank you so much for forgiving us Harry… Is there something going on with Malfoy or is it just me? Today in the hall he bumped into me, made me spill my books, and helped me pick them up! Something is going on in the ferret's brain, and I don't like it… And about that mystery person: It's probably Malfoy playing a trick like he did in our 1st year. Remember? You shouldn't go at all Harry!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Er_****_, I don't know Mione… Maybe he has a plan to be nice? He's making me confused… But I've made up my mind, and I'm going._**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 3rd, 2004 – 11:53 pm

Oooh so you have a stalker do you? How… interesting…

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Are you the stalker? Who are you?!_**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 3rd, 2004 – 11:55 pm

Looky here! We're both on at the same time! Shall we have a little chat?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Why would I talk with you!? You won't even tell me who you are! Are you the stalker?!_**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 3rd, 2004 – 11:56 pm

Well it certainly looks like your talking with me, Potter. Why should I tell you who I am anyway? It's called privacy, but I guess your brain is scarred just as much as your head… And plus, I would never stalk you.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_MALFOY?!_****_ Is this you?_**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 3rd, 2004 – 11:58 pm

Er… No. It isn't. It's just some obsessed fan of yours like that git Colin Creevey…

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Holy Merlin! It is you, isn't it?_**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 3rd, 2004 – 11:59 pm

I AM NOT DRACO MALFOY! He's to sophisticated and intelligent for me to impersonate anyway…__

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Riiiiight_****_… And I'm married to Dumbledore… It is you Malfoy, I have proof! You called me 'Potter' and you said something about my scar. Only that git Malfoy does that. So, this means YOU are Malfoy!_**

****

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 4th, 2004 – 12:00 am

Well… You're not right! I'm not Malfoy! I'm a… friend of Malfoy.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_MALGIT GITFOY MALGIT GITFOY!!!!!_**

****

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 4th, 2004 – 12:03 am

DRACO MALFOY IS NOT A GIT! YOU SPELL THE NAME MALFOY! NOT GITFOY OR MALGIT, JUST MALFOY!!!!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_So you admit it? You are Malfoy then? Why do you want to meet me?_**

****

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 4th, 2004 – 12:06 am

So what if I were Draco Malfoy… Does it really matter? And ,Potter, I don't want to meet you at all. Like I said, I would never stalk you.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_STOP SPAMMING MY JOURNAL!!!!!!!!_**

****

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 4th, 2004 – 12:08 am

Fine Potter… have it your way…. GOODBYE!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_AHHHHHH! ... and get me off your friends list too!_**

****

**-----**

**From:** clumsyloser

**Date:** September 4th, 2004 – 2:37 am

Was that Malfoy? Wow, and I thought it was bad having my journal spammed by my grandma!__

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** PrettyInRed

**Date:** September 4th, 2004 – 2:39 am

Yea, Nevy that sure was Malfoy! Do you have any idea where my favorite black sandals have gone off to? I don't think I left them in your dorm… Or did I?__

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** clumsyloser

**Date:** September 4th, 2004 – 2:42 am

Um… Ginny… Please don't call me Nevy, we are broken up after all… Why would I know where your sandals are anyway? We never did anything like that… Hey, wait a sec, are you with someone in my dorm now?!__

_(Reply to this) (Thread)****_

****

**_Please just talk to her in person! Stop spamming my journal!_**

**-----**

**From:** PrettyInRed

**Date:** September 4th, 2004 – 2:57 am

Well…. Heehee__

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Oh Merlin…_**

**-----**

**From:** redhairedwonder

**Date:** September 4th, 2004 – 10:49 am

GINNY!!!__

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

****

****

****

****

****

* * *

A few days ago I got the idea in my head to make a Live Journal of Harry Potter, and well, here's the result! I've decided to post a new entry every three days or maybe every two days or whenever I feel like it LOL…

**Please R&R!**

I'm sure you've noticed it's a bit obvious who silverevil is, I purposely did that… And if you don't know who silverevil is then it's obvious who they might be in this chapter :)

I'm wondering though, should I just stick with Harry's journal _OR_ make the journals of some of the other students, too? I think it would be funnier if I did and it would let you know what the other characters are thinking BUT this story was supposed to be about Harry… But there's always room for change, huh? Well, just leave your opinion in your review! Thanks!

**_Thank-you to:_**

**Miss Smarty Pants-** I'm on your favorites? THANKYOU! I'm so happy now :D Yea, it was a bit obvious about silverevil, huh? I will post a new entry every three days, I hope that's quick enough.

**Nyoka**** Li-** Thanks! I like being original.

**portmanroxsmysoxs- **Heehee I know, I know... I hope this is soon enough.

I love you all! But I'll love you more if you review! Thanks!

****


	3. Entry 3

**Rating:** PG-13 for now   
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has secrets and someone seems to know him inside and out...   
**Warnings:** Slash (later chapters, none now) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Key:**

**_bla_** = Harry's replies to comments on his journal

_bla_ = A/N's

* * *

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

** -----------------------------**

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate:07**-31

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:** My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm in my 6th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 16. I live with my horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin. My best friends are Ron and Hermione.

**Memories:** none entered

**Interests:quidditch** (obviously), friends, school, magic _[Remove some] _

**Friends:**

**1.**redhairedwonder

**1.**fluffysmarts

**1.**clumsyloser

**1.**mayhem1

**1.**mayhem2

**Friend of:**

**1.**redhairedwonder

**1.**fluffysmarts

**1.**silverevil

**1.**clumsyloser

**1.**mayhem2

**1.**mayhem2

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

* * *

**Thursday September 4**

10:58 PM- More Escaped…

Mione got the _Daily Profit_ today and Merlin were those headlines bad! Five more Deatheaters have escaped from Azakaban, one of them being Luscious Malfoy. It was a little odd though, cause Draco didn't look all that happy at the news of his Father's escape… Maybe he likes having the mansion all to himself?

Anyway it's only a matter of time before Azkaban is empty, as the Dementors left the premises sometime last night around 8:00pm…

I can only type with one arm now, as some sort of potion got all over my left arm during detention with Snape today and it broke out in boils… Draco wasn't there, which I'm pretty relieved about. There was one other person there, though. A Ravenclaw named Benjamin Marly, but he told me to call him Ben. He sort of reminds me of a taller version of Neville, except he has black hair… He's not as clumsy, though he did accidentally spill the potion on me…

I've decided I'm over Cho for good. I don't even blush anymore when I see her or get that feeling in my stomach, you know what I mean? All I have to do now is find a new girl to like, one that's single. And one that doesn't cry when I kiss her… And one that doesn't think about Cedric 24/7… And one that's pretty… Heh, I'll stop now.

Well, anyways, there's an election for a new Minister of Magic as Fudge disappeared. I wish Dumbledore would apply, but he's already told me he wouldn't… And I don't think Mr. Weasley would like the job… Hmmm, well I wonder who's even running for it.

Oh yea, and Mione if you have read this – I need to borrow your Muggle Studies Part Two book. We have to do some project in Transfigurations having to do with American food, and I don't even know what half the stuff is… I mean, what in the name of Merlin is a Big Mac?! Or what about a slushie?!

Damn him… Draco still didn't take me off his friends list… Speaking of Draco, I only saw him during breakfast today! He wasn't in Potions… What's up with that? Hmmm, well maybe he's avoiding me.

I found Ginny's sandals in my dorm today… Just to be mean I won't say whose bed I found them under, you'll have to beg Ron!

I still haven't found out who that mysterious note-leaving person was… And I'm still going alone coughsorry Roncough

I spoke with Dumbledore earlier today and he gave me permission to play quidditch once again. Damn that hag, Umbridge… Speaking of quidditch, there's a game this Sunday evening! Woot woot, Gryffindor will so beat you Slytherin asses! I only hope it doesn't rain…

-Harry

Current mood: lonely

** -----------------------**

**Comments:**

**-----**

**From:** PrettyInRed

**Date:** September 4th, 2004 – 11:15 pm

Oh, thank-you Harry! You keep my secret and I'll keep yours… But I wish you would let me tell… Oh well… Do you think I should try and make my dad run for the Minister of Magic?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_No problem Ginny! No, don't tell. Whatever you do, just don't tell… Umm, I don't know. Do you think he'd be any good at it?_**

**-----**

**From:** PrettyInRed

**Date:** September 4th, 2004 – 11:22 pm

The thing is I don't thin he'd want to run for it… Oh well, I can dream can't I? LOL

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** redhairedwonder

**Date:** September 4th, 2004 – 11:36 pm

C'mon Harry! Where did you find those shoes of hers! I'm her brother, I have a right to know! And what's this '_secret_' of yours she's talking about? Your closer with her then you are with me!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Their not shoes, they're sandals… Sorry, Ron, but I can't say anything bout that right now… Maybe I'm closer with her cause she doesn't ditch me for someone…_**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 4th, 2004 – 11:49 pm

No problem Harry, how about I drop the book off tomorrow at lunch? I have Muggle Studies after breakfast, so I can't do it at breakfast. What's this secret?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Thank you so much Mione! Erm… what secret? Heh…_**

**-----**

**From:** mayhem2

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 12:27 am

GINNY! How could you do this to our family name?!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** mayhem1

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 12:46 pm

Yea, blame her for everything… I thought we already disowned it enough.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** mayhem2

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 12:56 pm

Hey, what do you mean WE? You must mean YOU! Don't you remember all those… late night rendezvous…?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_So that's why you two were never in the dorm…_**

**-----**

**From:** mayhem1

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 1:27 am

Yes but… Ugh whatever…

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 3:27 am

Can't stop thinking about Draco , can you Potter? Ha, and you told me you didn't have secrets

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Aren't you up a little late? Ugh, just go to bed…_**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 3:32 am

If you must ask, it's called insomnia… Aren't YOU up late?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Insomnia…? What do you have nightmares about daddy or something?_**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 3:36 am

Insomnia- prolonged and usually abnormal inability to obtain adequate sleep. No I do not have nightmares about my Father… Why are you up so late?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Oh alright. I always knew you were abnormal… Why do you ask? It's none of your business._**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 3:38 am

Oh alright. No need to get all huffy. I'm only trying to make some friendly conversation… Do you really want to know why you haven't seen me all day?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Sure_**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 3:43 am

Do you have aim?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Yes…?_**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 3:49 am

I'm SilverSnake46. Sign on right now.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_What's with all the silver?... Fine…_**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 3:53 am

I rather like silver… Plus, when you put the black and silver together I just look so damn ravishing.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Ummm_****_…_****_ Yea, you just ravish me with your repugnant face…_**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 3:57 am

Oooh Potter used a big word…Just sign on already! I've been waiting for eight minutes!!!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_10 minutes now :)_**

* * *

**A/N:** I bet you want to read that aim conversation, huh? Well, I'll make it the next chapter of this story :) Alright, I have come to a decision. It was a hard one to make, but I hope you are happy with it. I am not making anyone else's journal in this particular story, but I am making the other people's journals into separate stories. I hope that sounds alright. Let me know what you think, cause this isn't final.

Also, I'm starting another totally different Harry story. I hope I will have it up later today or tomorrow.

**I love you:**

D-Darkangel- Thank-you! I'm glad to know you enjoy reading these. The nicknames? Well, I guess I just use what I think the characters may have in real life. The next story I make I plan on it being sliverevil's journal.

TheHomicidalManiac777- Thanks! I hope this is soon enough.

Morivanim- I love it too! lol. I hope you like this entry.

o n l y just f o r g o t t e n- Yay, its funny! Glad to know you like it. I hope this is soon enough!

tfsweetchick- I sort of am doing other journals, except in separate stories.

Nyoka Li- Yup, it was very obvious wasn't it? I'm no good at keeping things a secret lol. Aww thanks for adding me to your favs! I'm so happy now!

Miss Smarty Pants- Heehee I used your suggestion, thanks for helping! I hope you like this chapter!

I love all my reviewers! Thank you all! Review and I'll love you, too!

A/N: do they even have McDonalds in Scotland? Hmmmm


	4. Aim Conversation on Friday Sept 5

**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has secrets and someone seems to know him inside and out...  
**Warnings:** Slash (later chapters, none now) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**A/N:** I apologize to everyone. I took more then a week to post this entry, which was very mean and stupid of me so I am terribly sorry. I promise I will have the next entry (a journal this time) up in two days. **Thank-you** to all of you for waiting patiently while I be a bitch ;)

* * *

**AIM CONVERSATION:**

SilverSnake46: took you long enough.

hpsnitchlovr: what did you want to talk to me for?

SilverSnake46: bored

hpsnitchlovr: Malfoy's get bored? I thought they were so much above all of us mudblood people…

SilverSnake46: doesn't mean we don't have feelings, Potter

hpsnitchlovr: Oh I'm sorry, I would have never known it the way you treat us

SilverSnake46: us?

hpsnitchlovr: my friends and I

SilverSnake46: what about them?

hpsnitchlovr: nevermind

SilverSnake46: don't go to the third corridor on Saturday

hpsnitchlovr: what?!

hpsnitchlovr: why?!

SilverSnake46: just take my word on this one…

hpsnitchlovr: so you are telling me to trust you all of a sudden?

SilverSnake46: yes…

hpsnitchlovr: you're kidding right? First of all, you make fun of everyone I hang out with

SilverSnake46: well…

hpsnitchlovr: also in case you haven't noticed your father is a deatheater

SilverSnake46: yes but… I don't like my father

hpsnitchlovr: third of all you spam my journal… and now you are telling me to not meet someone?

hpsnitchlovr: hello? you still there?

SilverSnake46: yes I'm still here… just take my advice: don't meet that person

SilverSnake46: it won't do you any good

hpsnitchlovr: only

SilverSnake46:yes?

hpsnitchlovr: if

SilverSnake46: …?

hpsnitchlovr: you will

SilverSnake46: ???

hpsnitchlovr: say please

SilverSnake46: no

hpsnitchlovr: yes

SilverSnake46: NO!

hpsnitchlovr: YES!

SilverSnake46: ABSOLUTLY NOT! I'LL DO ANYTHNG BUT SAY PLEASE! I, THOUGH YOU MAY NOT BE, AM ABOVE BEGGING

hpsnitchlovr: anything?

SilverSnake46: yes

SilverSnake46: no!

hpsnitchlovr: I believe that you said "anything"

SilverSnake46: no

hpsnitchlovr: oh come on, don't you want to hear what I want you to do?

SilverSnake46: never

hpsnitchlovr: ok then… BYE

SilverSnake46: maybe…

hpsnitchlovr: maybe what?

SilverSnake46: what do you want me to do?

hpsnitchlovr: you will do anything I want? No matter what it is?

SilverSnake46: yes

hpsnitchlovr: sounds fun :)

SilverSnake46: AHHH! Not that Potter!

hpsnitchlovr: not what?

SilverSnake46: not whatever you were just thinking.

hpsnitchlovr: what was I thinking?

SilverSnake46: ummm… what were you thinking?

hpsnitchlovr: probably not what you were thinking

SilverSnake46: yes… probably not

hpsnitchlovr: what were you thinking?

SilverSnake46: what were you thinking??

hpsnitchlovr: I do believe I asked first

SilverSnake46: never mind

hpsnitchlovr: oh come on, it can't be that bad

SilverSnake46: yes it can be

hpsnitchlovr: sure… right…

SilverSnake46: you there?

SilverSnake46: come on it's been five minutes since your last post!

SilverSnake46: hello?

hpsnitchlovr: malfoy…

SilverSnake46: what?

hpsnitchlovr: it didn't involve anything like handcuffs did it?

SilverSnake46: huh?

hpsnitchlovr: what you were thinking of that you wouldn't tell me: it didn't involve handcuffs, right?

SilverSnake46: no of course not!

hpsnitchlovr: that's good

SilverSnake46: who uses handcuffs anymore anyway? Merlin…

hpsnitchlovr: police officers

SilverSnake46: what are those?

hpsnitchlovr: their a muggle job… they enforce the law and carry guns

SilverSnake46: guns?

hpsnitchlovr: it's a muggle weapon… they shoot and go boom

SilverSnake46: you mean a rocket? I've seen those before in muggle studies.

hpsnitchlovr: no, not like a rocket… They are smaller, you can hold it, and you kill people

SilverSnake46: like a cork?

hpsnitchlovr: what?!

SilverSnake46: they shoot out of the bottle, go boom, and kill people

hpsnitchlovr: umm… yea, just like a cork… right…

hpsnitchlovr: can I ask you a personal question?

SilverSnake46: what

hpsnitchlovr: are you and Pansy, like, together?

SilverSnake46: yes, we are friends

hpsnitchlovr: no… what I meant was like… boyfriend and girlfriend

SilverSnake46: why

hpsnitchlovr: just curious…

SilverSnake46: no

SilverSnake46: I have never been together with her

hpsnitchlovr: oh…

SilverSnake46: my turn

SilverSnake46: to ask a personal question

hpsnitchlovr: alright

SilverSnake46: have you ever had a girlfriend

hpsnitchlovr: no

SilverSnake46: HA I knew it

hpsnitchlovr: go to hell malfoy

SilverSnake46: have you ever had a boyfriend

hpsnitchlovr: hell no! I'm not gay!

SilverSnake46: then why no girlfriend? have you ever kissed a girl?

hpsnitchlovr: for your information, yes I have kissed a girl! I haven't had a girlfriend because I don't want one right now!

SilverSnake46: was it a boy you kissed? I don't know of any girl interested in kissing you, potter…

hpsnitchlovr: I'm not gay! unlike you!

SilverSnake46: why would you think that?

hpsnitchlovr: well… you sort of look it, I have heard you are, and well… the leather pants

SilverSnake46: I only wore leather pants once.

hpsnitchlovr: yes, well, that doesn't mean you wouldn't do it again

SilverSnake46: I will never again wear leather! it chafes and makes funny noises. Malfoys do not make funny noises.

hpsnitchlovr: yes, but they are so nice and tight… they really accentuate whatever sort of ass you have… don't you like that?

SilverSnake46: why?

hpsnitchlovr: why what?

SilverSnake46: why were you looking at my ass?

hpsnitchlovr: well, it's kind of hard not to, I mean you were wearing leather pants.

SilverSnake46: you looked at my ass and liked it

hpsnitchlovr: I never said that!

SilverSnake46: you said it accentuates my ass, you liked it

hpsnitchlovr: I said it accentuates whatever sort of ass you have! that means you have no ass!

SilverSnake46: same difference… and you were looking at my ass weren't you… aww, is potter gay? how cute…

hpsnitchlovr: shut up malfoy

SilverSnake46: awww, he's still in the closet, poor wittle potty boy

hpsnitchlovr: fine. I'm going. bye!

SilverSnake46: I'll wear those pants just for you tomorrow! bye potter…

SilverSnake46: …

SilverSnake46: you haven't left…

SilverSnake46: trying to imagine me wearing those pants?

SilverSnake46: awww how cute

hpsnitchlovr: are you gay? you never answered my question

SilverSnake46: why do you care? does it matter?

hpsnitchlovr: no…

SilverSnake46: you tell me something personal about you and I'll answer your question…

hpsnitchlovr: umm…

hpsnitchlovr: uhhh…

SilverSnake46: spit it out

hpsnitchlovr: I'm thinking…

hpsnitchlovr: umm…

hpsnitchlovr: I'm a virgin…

SilverSnake46: oh

SilverSnake46: HA! I knew it!

hpsnitchlovr: don't laugh…

SilverSnake46: I'm trying not to… but failing…. HAHAHAHA

hpsnitchlovr: will you answer my question now?

SilverSnake46: ummm…

SilverSnake46: no!

hpsnitchlovr: what?! but I told you something personal!

SilverSnake46: first of all, you never answered my question: are you gay or not

hpsnitchlovr: not

SilverSnake46: are you bi?

hpsnitchlovr: why do you care? what is the point of talking about what our preference is? can't we just talk once without fighting?!

SilverSnake46: fine… I will be considerate of your feelings…

hpsnitchlovr: good…

SilverSnake46: are you willing to make a little… bet?

hpsnitchlovr: depends on what we are betting about…

SilverSnake46: ok, here's what we are betting on: 1) you don't meet that person in the third corridor on Saturday and I do whatever you want for a whole week…

hpsnitchlovr: what's the bet?

SilverSnake46: 2) if I do whatever you want for a week, to your liking, then you do whatever I want for a week, to my liking. BUT if either of us fails to meet the requirements, we must do something totally embarrassing that the other person will choose…

hpsnitchlovr: and if we both win?

SilverSnake46: nothing… we just both win… deal?

hpsnitchlovr: we will not involve any of our friends in this, right?

SilverSnake46: right

hpsnitchlovr: can't wait to see you loose Malfoy :)

SilverSnake46: Ha, you wish… So the deal's on?

hpsnitchlovr: sure

SilverSnake46: we'll shake hands tomorrow in breakfast?

hpsnitchlovr: alright

SilverSnake46: good luck

hpsnitchlovr: you'll need it…

SilverSnake46: answer: yes

hpsnitchlovr: yes what?

SilverSnake46: SilverSnake46 has signed off at 5:28 am.

hpsnitchlovr: ugh…

hpsnitchlovr: hpsnitchlovr has signed off at 5:29 am.

* * *

Thank you to all my awesome reviewers:

**brandnewsemester**- Here's an update! I'll have a new entry in Harry's journal in two days, I promise!

**portmanroxsmysoxs**- Aww, than-you! I'll have another journal entry up in two days.

****

**Elizabeth Turner**- Thank-you! I love being original :)

**JaimeyKay**- Thanks for the advice! Nope I didn't know… Well, now after this you'll start seeing an evil Draco Muahahaha

**Miss Smarty Pants**- Sorry I haven't posted soon enough ( I know I haven't) but I will have the next entry up in two days! Yes, I do love you, feel loved 3 lol

**Puppy Kicker**- Here's more!

**TheHomicidalManiac777**- I know this wasn't soon enough, but next time I promise I will!

**anna**** may**- Thanks

**Nyoka**** Li**- I'll never get sick of you! Heehee… When I'm done with this journal I'll have Draco's up :) The only thing is, do you think I should make it this year or 7th year? Thank-you!

I love you all! And if you want more love (and have/haven't reviewed yet) review please!


	5. Entry 4

**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has secrets and someone seems to know him inside and out...  
**Warnings:** Slash (later chapters, none now) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Key:**

**_bla_** = Harry's replies to comments on his journal

_bla_ = A/N's

* * *

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

** -----------------------------**

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate:07**-31

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:** My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm in my 6th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 16. I live with my horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin. My best friends are Ron and Hermione, and now Ginny.

**Memories:** none entered

**Interests: **quidditch (obviously), friends, school, magic _[Remove some] _

**Friends:**

**1.**redhairedwonder

**1.**fluffysmarts

**1.**clumsyloser

**1.**mayhem1

**1.**mayhem2

**Friend of:**

**1.**redhairedwonder

**1.**fluffysmarts

**1.**silverevil

**1.**clumsyloser

**1.**mayhem2

**1.**mayhem2

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

* * *

**Friday September 5**

9:30 PM- Deal starts tomorrow… Homework… Rain…

I spent an hour or two talking with Malfoy last night cause he was bored… Isn't it just wonderful how he makes everyone fit his personal needs and wants? Ugh, it's sickening… This morning we shook hands and agreed that the bet will start tomorrow morning at 7:00am sharp. I'll explain about this bet thingy, as I didn't save that aim conversation like I should have, I'll inform the rest of you to the requirements:

1. I don't go to the third corridor tomorrow tonight to meet that person.

2. Malfoy does whatever I want for a whole week (ends next Saturday)

3. I then do whatever Malfoy wants for a whole week.

4. If either of us fail (it was agreed this morning that we get three chances) then we must do something totally humiliating that the whole school will agree on, or at least however many people we want to help us think of an idea for the loser to do…

5. None of the things we do for the other person can involve our friends (our what friends that person has cough Malfoy has none cough)

What I want to find out, though, is why Malfoy doesn't want me to meet that person tomorrow. Is it his mummy or someone like that wanting to give me tid-bits on the deatheaters? (that was a guess, not a fact Ron) Or maybe it was Volde… He-who-is-named-by-me trying to kill me? Ugh, I shall never know… But then again I could just _make_ him tell me when we start that bet thing…

Well, off that topic… It rained today, which isn't that uncommon anymore, but it was a terrible disturbance in Care of Magical Creatures. We were studying fire sprites, and well, fire doesn't get along too well with water, so the sprites were a no show… That moron Pansy suggested we bring the sprites into Hagrid's hut and study them there, well, Pansy? Hagrid's hut is made of wood, why would he want to bring fire breathing evil minded sprites into his hut? Duh! Her intelligence astounds me… And not because of how high it is…

I'm starting to wonder whether Malfoy has is own LiveJournal, but his username silverevil doesn't have any entries… Hmm… Could he have another username and only uses this one to spam my journal and maybe countless others? Hmmm… I guess tomorrow I shall just make him tell me, since he will be my slave and all… Oh yea, there was one more rule…

6. You are not allowed to injure the person who is doing whatever you want.

That rule really bites the flobber worm's ass… But oh well, it says I am not allowed to injure him; I suppose it doesn't mean I can't make himself harm his person? Hmmm. Do I spy a loop-hole?

I have loads of homework tonight so I suppose I should go soon… I'll get back on later tonight (when done with my homework or near done) and reply to whatever comments I have… Oh yea, one more thing…

Yesterday, in that conversation I didn't save that I had this morning with Malfoy, he told me he would wear those leather pants. Ron, do you remember those? The ones that make him look like he has no ass? Yea, those ones. Well, I was a bit surprised as he told me he would wear them today but didn't! I sort of gestured to his trousers today and asked him about it but he only smirked and said later. I'm dreading when this later will turn up… Ugh, damn leather pants and the weird sounds they make…

Before I go… Ginny, I have to talk to you… Like, right now. It's about those… favorite black sandals of yours…

-Harry

Current mood: perturbed

** -----------------------**

**Comments:**

**-----**

**From:** mayhem2

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 9:47 pm

Ha! I remember those leather pants you talked about! Eh, I thought they looked alright, considering he's a Malfoy. I mean, do you know how many people (girls,boys… ahem you) were staring?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Me? Staring? Of course I did, who doesn't stare at hideous things?_**

**-----**

**From:** PrettyInRed

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 10:03 pm

He didn't look all that bad… When do you want to talk? I thought we already discussed it, it won't happen again. Unless…?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Ummm_****_… we'll talk tomorrow, then… Not now._**

**-----**

**From:** redhairedwonder

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 10:03 pm

Oh this is brilliant! Brilliant! I've got loads of things you can do to teach this bitch a lesson! I have to go with Fred and Ginny on the pants though, they looked alright… And you were staring… Say, how come you never wear anything leather? Ever?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_I'm sure you do, Ron… Will everyone just give this a rest? Yea, so I was staring! Big deal! It's not like no one else was… I don't own anything leather anyway, why would I want to…_**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 10:26 pm

Harry, is something going on with you and Ginny? You two seemed awful… close this morning… Harry, why did you have to make this immature deal with Malfoy? You're going to have to do whatever he wants for a whole week! What's gotten into you? Where were you at lunch? We all missed you. Our table played poker again, oh wait. You haven't eaten at out table for two days! Harry, is something wrong?!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Yea, well, Malfoy has to do whatever I want for a whole week! And about me not eating with you guys, well I have lots of homework now and I have to do it cause I do want to be an auror and all so I have to pass…_**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 10:37 pm

I'm worried about you. Don't tell me nothing is wrong. Since when are you interested in your homework so much?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Can I talk to you about this later Mione? I'm sorry, but I did lie a little… a lot…_**

**-----**

**From:** redhairedwonder

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 10:46 pm

What did you lie about? C'mon Harry, you can tell me! I'll understand! By the way, I have a few ideas for your new 'slave' so can we talk tomorrow at lunch? I have to train for the game on Sunday. Come to lunch, just this once! Please?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Well… Ok, I'll talk to you and Mione then. I doubt you'll understand, but it's better then not telling you I suppose._**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 11:08 pm

I decided not to wear the pants for two reasons. 1) I knew you would be disappointed at not seeing my tightly clad bum and 2) I could always make other people wear them later.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_You wish…_**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 11:37 pm

This bet isn't fair that you got yourselves (yes you too Malfoy) into! First of all, Harry gets a week and then you (Malfoy) get a week after him to get revenge for what he did the first week. Why don't you make this a once a week type thing where you both alternate weeks? It would last longer and the winner would be determined at the end of the year. The whole girl's common dorm has talked to me about it (yes loads of people read your journal Harry) and this is what we came up with.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_It does sound better… How about Wednesdays Malfoy?_**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 11:42 pm

Fine.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** redhairedwonder

**Date:** September 5th, 2004 – 12:13 am

Good idea Mione!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

* * *

****

**A/N:** I'll start writing that Draco journal soon, and I suppose I'll start it a little after Harry discovers where it is so he can spam it. Heehee, yup, Draco has a journal :) I also guess you may know that Harry hasn't been doing homework like he says, but if you haven't guessed why, I won't spoil it for you…

**I love you:**

**Puppy Kicker**- Yea it is a tad odd isn't it? Hmm oh well --'

**bajs**- Thank-you. I like this sort of Draco, but only as long as he doesn't turn total bitch.

**Elizabeth Turner**- Heehee, I see someone got it! Aww, you went to the Gay Pride thing? Gah, I want to go so bad but all of the one's here in NY are in NYC and I live no where near there… Ugh, plus my parents would never let me go. Grr at them…

**Nyoka**** Li**- Why can't I listen to you? lol, I just need opinions. Yea, 6th year does sound good.

**TheHomicidalManiac777**- Thanks! I can't wait either lol.

I love all my reviewers! Thank you all! Review and I'll love you, too!


	6. Entry 5

**Rating:** PG-13 for now… may change later when the… ahem journal writer gets horny…  
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has problems with relationships (disastrous breakups and such) and someone can help, but will he ever realize this?  
**Warnings:** Slash (later chapters, none now) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Key:**

**_bla_** = Harry's replies to comments on his journal

* * *

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

**-----------------------------**

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate:07**-31

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:** My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm in my 6th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 16. I live with my horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin. My best friends are…

**Memories:** none entered

**Interests: **quidditch (obviously), school, magic, people believing me, people forgiving me _[Remove some] _

**Friends:**

**1.**redhairedwonder

**1.**fluffysmarts

**1.**clumsyloser

**1.**mayhem1

**1.**mayhem2

**Friend of:**

**1.**silverevil

**1.**clumsyloser

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

* * *

**Saturday September 6**

10:37 PM- Bloody Hell

Everyone seems mad at me all of a sudden… It's getting bloody annoying… Well, scratch that, I shouldn't say _everyone_ as Neville and Luna still talk to me… I'm sure everyone in the school already knows what has been happening between me and Ginny… But none of them seems to believe me about what happened. I did not rape Ginny! Nothing happened!

Ron, my now un-best friend, thinks I raped his sister when in reality… Yes, I did sleep with Ginny, which explains the sandals and all… Yes I did lie to you, Ron and Hermione. I am sorry, if you have bothered reading this please please try to understand. I know I made a big mistake, hurting your sister and all like that. But really, I did explain to her that I didn't like her like that- I just thought she would understand and… well… I guess I was wrong…

I tried to tell her it would never work, she just started to cry, I didn't know what to do! So I go over and hug her, I mean what else could I do? Stand there and look like an idiot? And yes, she was lying on my bed, but only because she chose to talk to me in my room and then she started crying and collapsed… on my bed. I did not drag her there or anything! So then you, Ron, walked in and… Saw me "lying" (hugging) on top of Ginny and she's crying and… I did not rape her, beat her, or anything! I don't know why she refuses to come out of her room, but please! You have got to believe me! I never touched her in that way, ever!

Yes I did sleep with her, but we never really did anything like… erm… Intimate, we never did anything like that…

C'mon Ron! You have got to believe me! Everyone else for that matter, too. I am not some raving horny lunatic as everyone is making me out to be, I am just someone who… isn't very good at breaking up…

I doubt anyone has bothered to read this, though… Thank-you to anybody who does believe me, though I doubt anyone does beside Neville and Luna… Ugh, I know the Daily Profit will have a field day with this one… Just what I need, on the front cover: Harry Potter Rapes Fellow Student! Inside Story! Ugh… I don't know what to do anymore…

Just ask Ginny, when she comes out of her room someday, what happened… I'm sure she'll tell you the truth… Please you have got to believe me…

I didn't bother talking to Draco about our deal, though I still sort of want it to continue… I never see him around anymore anyway, something's up with him. He is only in lunch and class, I never see him during the breaks anymore, too… But then again, I've been practicing quidditch during the breaks and I doubt he ever goes outside, he's so pale and all…

It seems the news has reached Dumbledore, as he asked to speak with me tomorrow afternoon. That's good for me, as I get to skip a whole block of the double potions I would have been having with Snape.

I don't know if I should go to the meals anymore, I'm a little worried about staying in my own dorm, too… I'll speak with Dumbledore about a temporary room change till people realize I'm telling the truth, they all can't possibly be this thick… Can they?

-Harry

Current mood: confused

**-----------------------**

**Comments:**

**-----**

**From:** PrettyInRed

**Date:** September 6th, 2004 – 10:58 pm

I hate you Harry. I can't believe you would, after what you did!, write a whole entry about me! Damnit you are such a bastard! And I'm still on your friends list? I hate you, what don't you understand about that?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Ginny please forgive me! I like you as a friend not like that… Please don't say you hate me…_**

**-----**

**From:** PrettyInRed

**Date:** September 6th, 2004 – 11:06 pm

BUGGER OFF ASSHOLE!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** clumsyloser

**Date:** September 6th, 2004 – 11:37 pm

Ummm… Harry, I never said I believe you, all I said was I didn't think you could do something like this… That doesn't mean I believe you... And, well, after seeing Ginny crying and all (she's in the hospital wing now, don't bother visiting her) I am starting to think you really did what Ron says you did… Sorry.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Thanks for being honest… I guess…_**

* * *

**A/N:** I have Draco's journal up now, on LJ! Woot woot! But shall I be mean and refuse to tell you what it is till the end of this journal or shall I tell you now? Hmmm… Decisions decisions… Hmmm… Eh, what the hell- I'll tell you it now:

silverevil46

I have the link to his journal in my user information (it's smack-dab at the end of my info.) so if you want to see it go there :) Some people have been having problems with the link I posted… Ugh, FF just being all touchy :p

Remember- Draco's journal is an interactive journal so you can leave comments and everything and he'll respond… Just don't leave something like: I WANT TO RAVAGE YOUR TUSH or I WANT TO MARRY YOU, etc… He gets rather annoyed when people do that, and he'll probably not be very nice in a response heehee :)

**I love you:**

**TheHomicidalManiac777**- Thanks! I just hope this entry isn't a disappointment, as I had to put it in some time :)

**anna**** may**- Cute? Hmmm, thanks!

**Quicksilver Foxx**- Yup, it will be a Draco/Harry pairing. Aww, I love you a little, too, heh…

**D-Darkangel**- Heehee, I know I was thinking along those lines as well.

**NayNymic**- Yes, I know, it is quite eww-ish, but it had to be done. Poor Harry's all alone and defenseless now :)

**giggles**- Yay, I have a sense of humor! Thank-you!

**moonlight-****madness**- The bet will be continued, though Harry seems all depressed right now, it will be continued! Thank-you.

**Chanson Interdite**- Thanks! It's always good to hear people appreciate what little humor I have :)

**Elizabeth Turner**- Hmm… Maybe I should give bigger clues… Ah, well… Haha that sounds so funny! All of them looking at you, heh.

**Bongo MonkeysXP**- Hmm, I've never heard that word before, but I am guessing it is good- so thank-you! I was thinking about making some of it real life, but I don't know as of right now… Hmm… Thanks for your opinion though!

**Pyro**** Dragon 117**- Heehee, thank-you! I don't think this entry is as funny as the others, more serious, but it will get funnier later on! Thanks!

**mr****. moomoo's**** unnamed minion **– I like your name, heh. Thanks! Yea, I was thinking of making it a journal, but then I would have to create everyone else's journal and… Gah, too much of a hassle for me right now. I think I will in the future, though when I feel less lazy :)

**do**** u care?**- Thanks! I hope your pleased with this entry

**Sirius'sWitch**- I hope Draco's journal isn't a disappointment, him being all sort of depressed and all… But he will be happy, soon, when he can turn his attention else ware (hint hint) And you can bother me all you want! I don't mind!

**thiefofblueness**- I hope this was soon enough!

**booger**** me nose**- Thanks

**winky****-****wink**- Really? Ooo that's good, I didn't want anyone OOC :) Thank-you lots!

**Nyoka**** Li**- First response! Woot woot! Heh… Anyways, yup I am listening, so just so you know you are being listening-ed… er… heard… Anyways, I hope you aern't disappointed with Draco's journal! He will get happier… soon… someday…

I love all my reviewers! Thank you all! Review and I'll love you, too!

Gah, one more thing… I do have a LJ, incase anyone was wondering… It's the same as my username… One reader did find that out, and left a comment. But that has been deleted (I'm sorry!) as I started my meager LJ all over again as I was becoming disappointed with it… So stop by if you'd like, it doesn't have many entries right now…


	7. Entry 6

**Rating:** PG-13 for now… may change later when the… ahem journal writer gets horny…  
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has problems with relationships (disastrous breakups and such) and someone can help, but will he ever realize this?  
**Warnings:** Slash (later chapters, none now) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Key:**

**_bla_** = Harry's replies to comments on his journal

* * *

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate:07**-31

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:** My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm in my 6th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 16. I live with my horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin. My best friends are… I shouldn't bother even saying I have any friends, as I don't…

**Memories:** 1

**Interests: **quidditch (obviously), school, magic, people believing me, people forgiving me, people NOT lying _[Remove some] _

**Friends:**

**1.**redhairedwonder

**1.**fluffysmarts

**1.**clumsyloser

**1.**mayhem1

**1.**mayhem2

**Friend of:**

**1.**silverevil

**1.**clumsyloser

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

* * *

**Sunday September 7**

11:12 pm- I'm a loser… surprise

The quidditch match ended an hour ago. Wonder of wonders Gryffindor won. The final scores were 250 to 67. The Slytherin team _sucked!_ I was a little surprised when I saw that the other seeker wasn't Malfoy, but a tall gorilla whose name I don't remember… It was very surprising when I landed on the grass and turned to my fellow teammates. But what I saw was enough to make my mouth fall open. The fans had rushed upon them, and tossed them up on their shoulders. The whole stadium had ignored me, except Hagrid who nodded a hello as he walked towards his hut.

It seems Ginny now hates me, and has done nothing to stop the rumors that I raped her. It's quite annoying that everyone would think I'm lying so readily… I guess this just shows who your true friends are…

Dumbledore didn't talk to me about the 'Ginny situation' but only wanted to talk to me about the five escaped Deatheaters. He thinks it best if my room is moved to somewhere else in the castle, and I admit I like the idea. I am finding out tomorrow where my new room is. I hope that it is far away from the portrait of the fat lady…

As for the bet… Well I found Malfoy today walking around by the kitchen entrance. I had him to my potions essay on the how to can Mandrakes for later use. He seemed surprised that I only asked him to do one thing. In fact, he looked at me with an odd expression in his eyes for a minute or two before shrugging and saying, "Whatever." Something is up with him, and I don't know why- but I want to find out what it is. Maybe he is avoiding me because he thinks I want to rape him, too?

Speaking of Malfoy's odd behavior I saw him chasing after Dobby on the second floor. It was quite funny to watch, though! I was wearing my invisibility cloak and grabbed Dobby as he turned a corner and held him against me and whispered for him to stay quiet, which he did. Malfoy ran around the corner, all red in the face and looked very pissed off when he saw that Dobby had disappeared… Odd.

Ugh… Everyone thinks I'm some sex-crazed maniac… It's sickening! Earlier today I was walking in the hall and I saw a Hufflepuff second year walk by me. She squealed when she saw me and ran into the nearest girl's lavatory. She probably ran into the stall and locked the door…

I think I may end up quiting the quidditch team if they keep on acting like this. Or maybe in the next match I'll just never catch the snitch. Hmmm…

I'm not at all tired now, but some students are waiting for the computer right now, so I should probably go. I guess I'll walk around the grounds or something…

-Harry

Current mood: blah

**Comments:**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 8th, 2004 – 12:03 am

I didn't know the house elf was yours… In fact I was trying to catch the little beast so I could talk with him.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Dobby isn't mine, he's just a friend. What would you want to talk to a house elf for? Did they under cook your meal or something?_**

* * *

**A/N:** A link to Draco's journal is provided in my profile… Poor Harry all unloved… I really don't have much to say right now (damn headache)… I'll try and have the next entry up quicker. This entry was a pain to write as nothing really happened in it, but something will happen in the next chapter :p

I swear to the fanfiction god that I will try and get the next entry up **tomorrow** and it will be far **longer** then this one!

**I love you:**

**TheHomicidalManiac777**- Heh, sorry that nothing really happened in this entry. Everyone's still being an ass, though.

**diamond004 **– Thank-you for your wonderful comments about the journal in your entry to Draco!

**Chanson Interdite**- Heehee I know what you mean. Wouldn't it be just evil of me if he is lying? Heehee

**driven**** to insanity**- I don't think anyone can write a good review after hitting their head on a wall ;) BTW your review wasn't shitty…

**Elizabeth Turner**- I hope I answered all your questions in that e-mail I sent you ;)

**NayNymic**- Yea I know. I'm starting to feel as if I better make Harry get some friends quick.

**Quicksilver Foxx**- Yum! Cookies! Fank fu (sorry, my mouth was full) I hope this was another quick update.

**smidgeon**- Yea, I hate stories where Draco's all "Oh my gawd! Harry! Your ass would look like so nice in these jeans I happened to see when I went shopping because we all know I just lurve shopping! How could you not? It's so fun!" Gag… Tyank-you! You know what would be funny, though? Hillbilly Draco! Can't you just imagine it? Heehee

**Puppy Kicker**- Yup, it most definitely is a DMHP story ;) Harry's just 'discovering' himself I guess.

**winky********wink**- I know… Thanks :)

**brandnewsemester**- Erm… These journals aren't real… They're just some sick fantasy of mine (heh jk there). Or maybe you are saying their realistic? Eh oh well I get confused easily…

**Nyoka**** Li**- Thanks! Also thanks for taking the time to read Draco's journal, too!

**D-Darkangel**- I hope the link works for you now (it's in my profile) Thank-you! Also, here's the gold medal as you were the first to review!

I love all my reviewers! Thank you all! Review and I'll love you, too!


	8. Entry 7

**Rating:** PG-13 for now… may change later when the… ahem journal writer gets horny…  
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has problems with relationships (disastrous breakups and such) and someone can help, but will he ever realize this?  
**Warnings:** Slash (later chapters, none now) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Key:**

**_bla_** = Harry's replies to comments on his journal

* * *

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate:07**-31

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:** My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm in my 6th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 16. I live with my horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin. My best friends are… I shouldn't bother even saying I have any friends, as I don't…

**Memories:** 1

**Interests: **quidditch (obviously), school, magic, people believing me, people forgiving me, people NOT lying _[Remove some] _

**Friends:**

**Friend of:**

**1.**silverevil

****

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

* * *

**Monday September 8**

10:03 pm- Ugly coats, giant weddings, and being shunned

I was woken up early in the morning by people yelling in the common room. It was Hermione and Ron, fighting. I suppose they broke up, as Hermione stormed into the Great Hall, alone. I didn't stay around to watch. What's even weirder is Hermione actually sat across from me in breakfast. Perhaps she believes me a little? She didn't talk to me though; she only sat across from me and ate breakfast.

I was taken out of my first class of the day, History of Magic, by Dumbledore himself. We discussed my room change. I can't really say where it is, as I don't know who is reading this, but it is far far away from Gryffindor Tower. I have my own common room, fireplace, and everything. Except the only thing is I have to use the prefect's bathroom on the second floor, as my new room doesn't have one… I can take hour long baths now.

I guess I am still in a mild sort of social shock. I walk down the halls and everyone moves out of my way like I have some sort of disease. No one even looks at me anymore, their eyes pass over me as if I were wearing my invisibility cloak. I'm not happy about it, but I'm not that sad either. Actually I am very sad, but not depressed or suicidal like some people may be in my situation. Why would I want to die after all these people have died trying to keep me alive? It makes no sense for me to just kill myself now.

Tomorrow it is Malfoy's turn in our bet. I am dreading it. I just hope he's not stupid enough to make me do any of his Potion's homework…

Last night I took a walk and after stopping for a few moments under a tree, I heard someone try and silently run away from me. I hope they didn't hear what I was saying… And I hope they weren't planning to murder me or anything. I asked who it was, and no one answered, so I chased after them. I tried to grab at them, but I only managed to pull their coat off them. The coat was a horrible brown color, and looked scratchy- but I took it with me anyway. I figure I could give it to Hagrid, or something. I didn't feel like chasing the stalker (or whoever it was) back into Hogwarts, so I just stayed outside for a while and walked in through the back entrance. I think it may have been Ron, as they couldn't run very fast.

It seems Ginny has told everybody that I did indeed try and rape her. Yesterday the story was that she escaped as soon as I started to beat her, but now the story has grown to include her heroic fight to the death against me. Tomorrow she may say that she managed to bite one of my balls off during our battle, and has it in a jar under her bed for safe keeping… Or maybe that she managed to escape on the back of a hippogriff after she knocked me out… Whatever she tells them, they will believe. What I'm still very surprised about is the fact that The Daily Profit hasn't caught wind of this story yet. But I shouldn't count my dragons before they hatch, as The Profit is probably writing the story and interviewing students as I type.

I have some good news, for those of you who are friends with Hagrid. He proposed to Madame Maxime over the summer and they are getting married next month. Hagrid has told me that they plan to have the wedding at Hogwarts, and there will be a dance and everything… I am very happy for him, but I don't know if I'll have so much fun… I mean a dance? Ugh… I wonder if the wedding will be big, like the bride and groom… Hmmm…

I wonder if I go back outside tonight that person will follow me again. I guess I'll go back to that tree and see if they are there… Why would someone be following me, though?

-Harry

* * *

**Comments:**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 8th, 2004 – 11:12 pm

I need to talk with you Harry… And I have to apologize, too. I really don't know why I believed Ron the way I did, and I'm sorry. I know you are probably thinking that I am being a bitch by asking your forgiveness and all, but please, try and hear me out. I am sorry. I should never of acted the way I did. I know you aren't the kind of person that would do what Ginny is telling everyone you did… I should have gone with my gut instinct, but instead I lost one of the best friends I have ever had because I listened to me jealous boyfriend. That's right, Ron is jealous of you, Harry! Please try and understand… And maybe we could talk tomorrow? Please?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Alright Mione… I understand… _****_8:00pm_****_ tomorrow meet me outside of the Great Hall after dinner._**

* * *

**A/N:** I really suggest that anyone that has not yet visited or read Draco's journal read it. Its link is in my profile. It may clear some things up I really am delighted that this story has gotten so many reviews! To tell you the truth I didn't expect it at all! Thank you, each and every person that has reviewed, anonymously or signed, you have helped me write this.

I hope you enjoyed this entry, for I know I enjoyed writing it! XD

**I love you all (as much as I could love me reviewers):**

Devilsdream-15- Aww, thank-you! I definitely will!

Aera-Chan- Gah! Ginny is dead! But Harry still has to hate her! I'll raise her from the dead then 0.o Thanks a lot! Glad you find this amusing!

smidgeon- Heehee, I know, I've been wanting to write a parody also, but I have to finish this before I write anything else… Sorry you couldn't find out where his new room is, but you will later! I promise!

Padfoot7085- Hey, Draco says it's been amusing to spam his journal with you! Erm, well… What sort of tips do you want? Like you could e-mail me chapters or something and I could tell you what I think? Like an editor or something? Well, just e-mail me about it, if you want to: 

Elizabeth Turner- Ummm… I'll check… This one: I'll just copy and paste what I wrote you here:

You asked if Harry was gay, and in actuality he is bi. But he leans more towards liking guys then girls; he just doesn't really realize that yet. ;) He did sleep with Ginny though, but as he said, nothing really happened. They didn't have sex at all, and in later time he'll explain what happened. Ron walked in on them hugging, but Ginny was lying down on Harry's bed, and Harry was sort of next to her and awkwardly hugging her. Ron saw Ginny crying and Harry holding her and the first thought that came to his mind was rape. Gah, Ron's so smart...

Heh, I hope this clears up some of your questions :) And if it doesn't you could always reply with more because I don't mind.

Quicksilver foxx- Oh I'm cool? Yay! Heh… Thank-you! I have those days, too, when I don't log in for a review. Yup, too lazy.

Melecove Thank-you! I feel all happy now -- I'm glad you like it, and your friends, too.

Voldeon's Dragon- I know, I can't stand Ginny either… But Harry will get his revenge, oh yes Muahahaa… I really like your review! Thank-you a lot!

Chanson Interdite- He's not lying… I think I e-mailed you, too? Nope, I didn't! Gah, damn my memory… Anyway, I love pie! Thanks!

NayNymic I know, I know. I hate when people do this, ick.

Bongo MonkeysXP- I have Draco's journal under public, and I also have Harry's journal up- but that is private for now. Can't have anybody messing up the story line just yet ;) The link to Draco's journal is in my profile.

diamond004- Heehee thanks! I really enjoy writing Draco's journal and getting reviews, though it is hard to act arrogant and stuff. Ah, well. Is your friend Sadie by any chance? I do have a Harry journal, but it isn't interactive 'yet.' I can't have people messing any of the plot line up or anything yet, and everybody is supposed to hate him, so I have to make it private for now… But it will be public someday!

Nyoka Li- Thanks! That's nice to know you like his journal, too :D

winky-wink- I was starting to have DUN DUN DUNNNN writer's block… _gag_…

driven to insanity- Oh how could I resist the Harry and Draco bit? _–drools-_ Ahem, anyway, I hope this was fast enough!

Thank you all! I hope all of my readers have enjoyed this entry!

If you review you will get your name up here! Any takers? Going once! Going twice… REVIEW!


	9. Entry 8

**Rating:** PG-13 for now… may change later when the… ahem journal writer gets horny… Soon my pretties, very soon.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has problems with relationships (disastrous breakups and such) and someone can help, but will he ever realize this?  
**Warnings:** Slash (later chapters, none now) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Key:**

**_bla_** = Harry's replies to comments on his journal

* * *

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate:07**-31

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:** My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm in my 6th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 16. I live with my horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin. My best friends are… I shouldn't bother even saying I have any friends, as I don't…

**Memories:** 1

**Interests: **quidditch (obviously), school, magic, people believing me, people forgiving me, people NOT lying _[Remove some] _

**Friends:**

**Friend of:**

**1.**silverevil

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

**Tuesday September 9**

8:04 pm- More coats and wishing

I still feel happy that I have at least _one_ person who believes me, even if they didn't seem to before. I still am a little shocked at what Ron said to Hermione this afternoon. It was very… crude. Well, they basically got into another fight, this time in lunch. I was sitting at my side of the table, Hermione across from me, when Ron stalked over and started to yell at her. I don't really remember quite what their exact words were, but I heard my name mentioned enough times to know it was about me. When it seemed Ron was about to explode (his ears were a horrible shade of magenta) he called Hermione a muddblood! I still just can't believe it… I was about to give Ron a good punch in the mouth, but Hermione held me back.

That wasn't the only odd thing that happened. Well, to say the least, I found out who the coat I grabbed last night belonged to. You won't believe it, but the horrible fur thing belongs to _Malfoy_! And here I was thinking all these years he had good taste in clothes, Merlin was I wrong! That isn't the odd thing, though. But it's not a bad odd thing it's a… I don't know what it is. I just feel_ happy _for some reason…

In Potions Malfoy passed me a note, as we were partners and sitting across from each other. It started with something like 'I know you have something of mine.' Of course I didn't know what he was talking about, so I answered and then he asked to speak with me after class. I was extremely pissed off, as I was still thinking he had followed me last night or something, so I immediately started yelling at him and being ,basically, rude… Oh course, while I was yelling at him he (as always) remained the calm one. It's so damn annoying sometimes, it's like he never gives in or something. I mean he doesn't show any emotions at all, and those damn eyes of his. Their so… so… Arrgh I don't know. There's something about him.

Wow, I got a little off topic there… Anyway, he explained (in that calm drawl of his) that he had been outside, doing Merlin knows what, when he heard me walk over to the tree. He didn't want to stay there, so he walked away. I heard him, and of course knocked him down, grabbed his coat, and watched him run off. I felt really guilty, so I apologized, and told him he could have it back. Then, being the spoiled brat that he was, he told me he didn't even _want_ the damn thing back. It was so funny, the face he was making, and that I felt like my mouth was stretching from ear to ear as I held back my laughter. I think I confused the poor bloke even more when I said a simple thank-you to him.

So, all in all, I have forgiven Malfoy and somehow managed to make him give his coat to me. Grand, isn't it? I think I may pity him or something, because I have the sudden urge to start being nice to him… It's quite odd really, as (the bet started today) I am now supposed to address him as Master Malfoy or some other load crap like that.

Hermione talked to me yesterday about why she sided with Ron at first. It was mostly because, at the time, she was still dating him and felt the actually may have loved him or something like that… But she says that she has realized her mistakes, and doesn't want to lose one of the best friends she has ever had.

Speaking of this whole 'rape mess' I was approached in the library today by a small group of (first years I think) students who told me that they believed me. You wouldn't believe how happy a simple act like that made me feel. I felt like I was floating n the clouds for a few minutes, till I was brought back down into reality by a large group of laughing people. This group, though, included Ron and Ginny…

I'm surprised that no one has tried to hurt me or anything, perhaps they might someday. I still have this feeling when I go into the Great Hall to eat breakfast that someone is staring at me. Odd.

Is it wrong to wish I had someone to like me, right now? I mean sure Hermione likes me, but in a friend sort of way… I want someone to like _like_ me. Care for me; help me get through this mess and all that... But who am I kidding? Everyone loathes me. Well, basically everyone. I'm still not sure about a few people. I sound like a hopeless moron, I know… Perhaps I'm just wishing for a date to the dance…? Ha, right… Me and dancing…

-Harry

* * *

**Comments:**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 9th, 2004 – 8:34 pm

I hope Ron will come around. I think he will, actually. This is almost like the time he hated you fourth year and then you both made up.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Yes, but what if I don't want to be his friend anymore? And, Mione? He hates you, too._**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 9th, 2004 – 9:02 pm

Yes…But… How can you not want him back Harry? And… Oh whatever.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Well, first of all he hates me. Second of all he believes Ginny. Third of all he hates me._**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 9th, 2004 – 9:06 pm

Ugh, men.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Yes, we are so smart aren't we?_**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 9th, 2004 – 9:10 pm

HA! Did you really get Malfoy's coat?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Yup._****_ Amazing isn't it? At least I have some new kindling for the common room fire, huh?_**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 9th, 2004 – 9:17 pm

It would smell very bad, Harry. The fumes may even be poisonous if it's fake.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Oh, thanks for ruining my only fun thought… I doubt it's fake, though. Remember: This is Malfoy's coat we are talking about._**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 9th, 2004 – 9:27 pm

Well, in that case it must be fake, just like him.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Heh_****_… Right._**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 9th, 2004 – 10:13 pm

You forgot to address me as Master Malfoy.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Um…_****_ When? Master Malfoy…_**

**From:** silverevil

**Date:** September 9th, 2004 – 10:19 pm

When you wrote about me.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Oh… Um, Ok Master Malfoy…_**

**From:** silverevil46

**Date:** September 9th, 2004 – 10:26 pm

The coat isn't fake anyway… It's real fur… And start calling me savior from now on, it's much for fitting. On last thing…

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Ok savior… What?_**

****

**From:** silverevil46

**Date:** September 9th, 2004 – 10:39 pm

I believe you.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Really?!?! Are you serious?!?! Hey, wait a second… How come you switched your username?_**

****

**From:** silverevil46

**Date:** September 9th, 2004 – 10:42 pm

Yes I believe you…What are you talking about?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Why aren't you just _silverevil_ anymore? Now you have a 46 at the end. Why?_**

****

**From:** silverevil46

**Date:** September 9th, 2004 – 10:48 pm

Shit.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_This is your journal account isn't it!_**

****

**From:** silverevil46

**Date:** September 9th, 2004 – 10:50 pm

Please don't read it!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_How can I resist not reading it?_**

****

**From:** silverevil46

**Date:** September 9th, 2004 – 12:12 am

I hate you.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun… Harry is going to read Draco's lovely journal. And, like I have been saying, if you want to read Draco's journal as well – the link is in my profile. 

And about the SLASH content? Soon my pretties, soon I may have to up the rating when certain _people_ get naughty cackles

And now for my appreciation corner:

CrystalSaffron Didn't have to wait very long, did you? Thank-you! I'm happy to hear you like it.

i L0ve yu under the SKY- Cool username. Very… unique. It's alright- I forgive you XD I do that a lot myself, though I know I shouldn't. I'm overjoyed that you enjoy my humor, or what little I have. Just to give you a hint: it may get even funnier when certain… things start to happen. The past few entries have been regular and the next few may be a little more confusing as Harry has to start dealing with his emotions for a certain _someone_.

Padfoot7085- The chapters are all up. I haven't read it yet, but when I do I promise I will leave a review and/or e-mail you.

diamond004 – Yea it is. I mean, I know I can't be all that mean to the commenters (sp?), but I have to have some bite. Heh. Just let your imagination wander. Thanks for replying on Draco's journal, also in case I forget. Do you have an account on here, too? Is that what you meant by the no updates?

Bongo MonkeysXP- I hope this was soon enough. Erm, forgive me if I sound like a moron (which I am) but what do you mean by spoilers? Heh XD

quicksilver foxx- Heehee damn you lazy people… Oh wait. I'm one too! Nooooo! Ginny will get what's coming. Not to worry :D Love the cookies! I love the username!!!

Puppy Kicker- Aww thank-you! Glad you like it!

Elizabeth Turner- I hope this was soon enough :)

Sierra Potter-Malfoy- As you wish Master Malfoy!!!

winkywink- I've never exactly been a Ginny lover, so I guess this is my way to rebel. Heh.

Aera-Chan- Heehee. I figured I had to make someone believe Harry or the story would be all boring and depressing at first. Go us short memory peoples!

driven to insanity- Soon, soon. Harry must understand his true feelings… Continue, I demand it!!!!

Thank you all! Remember to review, even if it's anonymous I'll still love it!!!

****


	10. Entry 9 and a cookie

**Rating:** R. Vague references to sex and sexually transmitted diseases.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has problems with relationships (disastrous breakups and such) and someone can help, but will he ever realize this?  
**Warnings:** Slash (a little now, but this is just icing on the cake) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Key:**

**_bla_** Harry's replies to comments on his journal

* * *

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate:07**-31

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:** My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm in my 6th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 16. I live with my horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin. My best friends are… I shouldn't bother even saying I have any friends, as I don't…

**Memories:** 1

**Interests: **quidditch (obviously), school, magic, people believing me, people forgiving me, people NOT lying _Remove some _

**Friends:**

**1.**silverevil46

**Friend of:**

**1.**silverevil

**2.**fluffysmarts

**3.**MarvlousMarly

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

**Wednesday September 10**

8:26 pm- I feel weird

There is really only one word to describe today. Weird…

First of all it seems _The Profit_ has caught wind of my recent "sexual mistake" (as they put it). What is quite surprising is the fact that _The Profit_ is on my side for once! The only drawback is it seems as if they are more on neutral ground then really on my side. I suppose they could sway either way with a little prodding (bribing) in the other direction…

Malf… _Master_ Malfoy hasn't told me to do anything else (well, besides the usual) but I'm afraid something is going to happen… He walked up to me today during free-time and asked if I was excited… What a way to start a conversation, huh?

I'm still at a loss as to what went wrong. He was asking lots of questions, and we were both being nice to each other. Then he suddenly got all pissed and walked off. I walked after him and he turned around and _leaned_ really close to me, but then walked away. Was he about to whisper something? It seemed like he was about to give me a ... _Whisper_ something… I wonder what he was about to say? I guess I won't know, as I won't ask. He's been acting quite weird lately…

I haven't been able to talk to Mione lately, as there is a test coming up in her Arithmancy class, and she has to spend every waking moment studying for it.

I am starting to wonder what will happen in the coming weeks. There have been a few deaths in Albania by an unknown poison; all of them were Ministry officials. They were all working on some sort of project, but _The Profit_ never specified what. I feel I have to speak with Dumbledore, as my scar has been prickling again.

Now, onto some happier news… Hagrid has been smiling non-stop these past few days, mostly because of the up and coming wedding. The wedding is scheduled on October 2nd while the dance is scheduled the next day (October 3rd). If all else fails I guess I'll have to ask Mione to the dance… I don't want to go stag, now do I?

Tomorrow is the last day this week of my servitude to Lord Malfoy. I'm quite delighted, for then it will soon be my turn to seek revenge…

I'm quite glad to say I made a new friend today. His name is Benjamin Marly. If his name sounds familiar then you probably heard of him when I mentioned he was the boy who spilled that potion on my arm that made me break out in boils. What a way to be introduced, huh? Well, anyway, he told me that he believes me and that he would like to be friends with me. He's quite a weird bloke, but he seems alright. I'll have to introduce him to you (Hermione) sometime, eh?

I've been thinking: Should I read Draco's journal?

-Harry

* * *

**-----------------------**

**Comments:**

**-----**

**From:** MarvlousMarly

**Date:** September 10th, 2004 – 9:16 pm

Hey Harry! Aren't these computers great? I can't wait to use one!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Um… Ben, aren't you using one now?_**

**-----**

**From:** MarvlousMarly

**Date:** September 10th, 2004 – 9:37 pm

Oh my! I am aren't I? I guess I just got too caught up in it, eh? Best Friends, right?!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Yea, ok… Sure…_**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 10th, 2004 – 9:40 pm

Hello Ben. I suppose you may start eating breakfast with Harry and I from now on? I'd be delighted to meet you.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** MarvlousMarly

**Date:** September 10th, 2004 – 9:52 pm

Who are you?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 10th, 2004 – 10:01 pm

I am Hermione Granger.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** MarvlousMarly

**Date:** September 10th, 2004 – 10:15 pm

Oh. Hello. Harry is my best friend! Are your parent's muggles?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 10th, 2004 – 10:17 pm

Yes. Why do you ask?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** MarvlousMarly

**Date:** September 10th, 2004 – 10:28 pm

I knew it… Hello, I'll see you sometime. Bye Hermone.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 10th, 2004 – 10:34 pm

It's Herm**ione** by the way… Same to you.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Heh, that's Ben for you…_**

**Now here's a cookie for you:**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A/N: Since I took so long to write this next entry cough-school-cough, I have decided to write (not in journal form, mind you) the little occurrence between Harry and his Master Malfoy. Hope you like, but I won't do this every time I go over my deadline… --'**

**Just please don't be mad, because I know this isn't part of the journal, but just bear with me. If you are angry because this isn't a journal entry, then just pretend you have gotten sucked into the pages of Harry's journal like Harry did with Tom's journal m'kay?)):**

"So… Are you excited for the big day tomorrow?" said a sarcastic voice from behind me. I was sitting underneath the tree that I had stolen that coat from a few days ago. It was a perfect spot to think, being near the lake and all. I thought I had been alone, so you can imagine my surprise when I heard that voice. I quickly turned around, and almost sighed in relief that it was only Malfoy. It's not like he could do me any harm.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as he slowly came to a stop in front of me.

"Oh, you know…" he sighed as he sat down next to me, "The last day when you are get to be under my control."

"Oh of course… I always look foreword to serving you." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He didn't reply to that, merely leaned back and shut his eyes. He seemed to either be in deep thought or very tired.

"So… how has your day been?" I said breaking the silence.

He snorted, but his eyes remained closed, "How do you think? You should know y now, having read my journal and all…"

"Oh… Um…"

"You didn't read it?" he said in mild shock as he turned to face me.

"I… Uh… I guess I forgot…" I said looking at my hands.

"Why didn't you read it?" he demanded. He could tell I was lying.

"Well…" I sighed, "You didn't want me to, so I didn't."

"I would have read it." he said looking at me oddly.

"I know that… I'm just not like you. I just don't like prying into other people's lives without their permission."

"Oh really…" was all he said.

"Yes." I said slowly. I was feeling uncomfortable as he was still watching me with that odd look in his face.

There were a few minutes of silence before Draco spoke up, "Why didn't you eat lunch today? You've spent all day under my tree."

'Your tree?' I almost said, but didn't. Instead I said, "How long have you been watching me?"

"I haven't been watching you." he said quickly and let out a fake laugh, "Why would I do that?"

"Why were you watching me?"

"I wasn't!" he said sounding like a young child caught with the cookie in his hand, "I don't watch you."

"So what do you do then? Study me? Stalk me?" I said turning to face him with my arms crossed.

He looked like he was starting to get a little angry while still managing to blush a little, so I decided to change the topic, "Never mind then… What do you want?"

He seemed about to answer, but then changed his mind and kept his mouth shut. He then turned till his back was facing me.

"Why do you feel the need to always bother me? Do you just like annoying me?" I said getting annoyed at his childish antics.

He kept ignoring me and still didn't say anything.

"Will you just answer one question?" I said grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to face me.

"Then ask a question worth answering." he said narrowing his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I said starting to become confused.

"How about I ask you a question?" he said slowly. I didn't know whether he was angry or annoyed. It was hard to tell.

"Ok…" I said warily.

"How can you still like all of them?" he said gesturing toward a small group of fourth and fifth years gathered by the edge of the lake, "They hate you, and yet you still like all of them. How?"

"Erm… Well, the way I see it is that no one's perfect and… Um… They'll eventually realize the mistake they have made."

"How do you know they'll ever believe you?"

"I don't." I sighed.

"Then why bother being nice to them, even if they may never believe you?" he said staring at me with that odd look again.

"Because that's the way I am."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why?'?

"I meant why do you act the way you do?"

"How should I know…"

"Don't you want to know?"

"Why all the questions?" I said. I was starting to get annoyed with his incessant stream of questions.

He narrowed his eyes at me, but ignored earlier query, "You lied to me, you know?" he said bringing his hand in front of his face. I think he was studying his nails? Only Malfoy would do a thing like that…

"Oh really… About what?"

"Remember when we had that nice AIM conversation awhile back?" he said still looking at his damn nails.

"I wouldn't call it _nice_, but yea. What about it?"

"I remember you telling me something…" he said obviously stalling on purpose.

"Yes…?" I said trying to get him to say it.

"I seem to remember, now correct me if I'm wrong, you telling me something quite personal about yourself." he said looking at me over the top of his hand that he had been staring at, "You know, about your innocence…"

I didn't know what he was talking about at first, but then realized he was talking about how I had told him I was a virgin.

_FLASH BACK:_

_SilverSnake46: you tell me something personal about you and I'll answer your question…_

_hpsnitchlovr: umm…_

_hpsnitchlovr: uhhh…_

_SilverSnake46: spit it out_

_hpsnitchlovr: I'm thinking…_

_hpsnitchlovr: umm…_

_hpsnitchlovr: I'm a virgin…_

_SilverSnake46: oh_

_SilverSnake46: HA! I knew it!_

_hpsnitchlovr: don't laugh…_

_SilverSnake46: I'm trying not to… but failing…. HAHAHAHA_

"I wasn't lying if that's what you're getting at." I said blushing.

"You specifically said that you had slept with Ms. Weasel, Potter." he said crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow, "Now I don't know who you have been talking to about intimacy, but sleeping with somebody generally means there is some intrusion going on."

"Oh… Well I er…" I said as I felt my face heating up even more.

"This would have been your first time, correct?" he said still with that all-knowing tone in his voice.

"Well… Um… Yes…"

"I see…" he said smirking a little, "And did anything, go wrong?"

"Um…Well, uh…"

"You couldn't hold it in, I'm guessing?" he said as his smirk grew wider.

"Um… Well, if you mean… If… If I didn't wait to… Uh… Wait for her to… Umm… I wasn't quite, er… Ready perhaps then…" I was becoming a babbling-blushing-idiot by the second.

"Ah well, don't worry." he said making a motion as if to pat my head, but then stopped and pulled his arm back, "It happens to the best of us."

"You mean it happened to you?!" I said wide-eyed in shock.

"Does it matter?" he said rolling his eyes, "All I'm saying is it happens…"

"It happened to you, too, didn't it?" I said grinning as I watched his cheeks turn a faint pink, "Who was the girl?"

He sighed, "They weren't a _girl_, Potter."

"Oh, of course you wouldn't like _girls_…" I said laughing softly, "Then who was the _woman_?"

He cocked his eyebrow at me, smirked, and shook his head all in the space of five seconds, "What makes you think I would tell you who my first partner was?"

"Well there's nothing to be embarrassed about." I said and then joked with him, "In less she looked like a bloke… Ugh, that would be awful."

"Would it..?" he said in an off-hand manner.

"Yea." I said, "I can't imagine who could get off on that."

"Homosexuals could." he said as he studied his (damned) nails again.

"Well, yea. But their not regular people are they?" I laughed, "They have those diseases and well, their just disgusting…"

"Everyone can get those diseases, not just homosexuals."

"Well, yea… but they started them."

"Actually no, they didn't." he said in a monotone sort of voice.

"Oh, really…?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why are you sticking up for _them_?"

"I'm just making conversation, Potter." he said with a sneer as he started to stand up, "I don't know why I've wasted my time talking to you."

"Why are you walking away?" I said standing up as well, "What did I say."

Draco didn't answer. He only glared at me and started to walk away. I was curious, so I followed him. When I was a foot or so behind him he suddenly turned around and grabbed both of my shoulders. I was taken by surprise, and let out a small gasp, which caused him to smirk-smile a bit. He leaned really close to me; till our chins were only inches apart, "You are so damned innocent." he said as he leaned a bit closer and -with a quick in-take of breath- swiftly pulled back and walked away.

* * *

_About Harry's earlier comments to Draco: If you are homosexual, please do not take this as gay-bashing. I am all for the gay-right/gay-marriage and what-not. I am only stressing the point that Harry doesn't really know anything about homosexuals. I have many friends and a few more personal acquaintances that are homosexual, and I would never ever do anything to try and hurt their feelings. Please, do not be offended by this._

I hope this entry didn't disappoint, and as you can expect something will happen in the next entry. Dun dun dun…

And, as always, the link to Draco's journal is in my profile XD Also, if you want, you can add him to your friends (if you have an LJ that is) and he'll/I will add you back. Sounds like I have a split personality, eh?

Thank you all:

Padfoot7085: Glad you like Draco, I just hope he's sarcastic enough, heh --'I'll read your story later tomorrow and will comment tomorrow as I'm short on time. Can you believe I already have a mini report to do? Gah!

portmanroxsmysoxs: Heehee I'm glad you love it XD If you have been reading Draco's journal his entry will come out tomorrow :D

Lady of Gryffindor: Thank you thank you thank you! I'm so happy to hear you like my Draco! Yay!

Puppy Kicker: Heehee and I thought no one read those anymore ;)

diamond004: Thanks! I'll check it out tomorrow, as I've been dragged down with school work.

quicksilver foxx: Heh, sexy is as sexy does… Be as lazy as you want, I know I _sometimes_ am :)

j752572: Thank-you! Glad to hear!

junkie: Thanks! I'm ecstatic that you like it! And I'm also happy that you're going to read Draco's journal!

i L0ve yu under the SKY: Aww, thanks! Glad you like Draco's journal, too! Good idea with the Mistress Malfoy, excellent idea to blackmail someone with. Can we share Draco? Heehee

zoomaphonethepirate: Thanks! Glad to know you added me! The link to Draco's journal is in my profile. I suppose I could put it up here, too… Hmmm…

Rowenna: Yup! He sure is. When he decides to read the journal will be oodles fun to write.

CrystalSaffron: Yes, add him! I hope this was soon enough, cause I doubt it was --'

D-Darkangel: Thanks, I designed it myself. Heehee. Alright I'll read them tomorrow, I swear on my life! I have lost of free time tomorrow XD

Bongo MonkeysXP: Oh, don't worry I do that all the time, too.

Sierra Potter-Malfoy: Hmmm, Ron-bashing sounds awfully fun XD Harry didn't read Draco's journal 'yet' but he will soon… Heehee

Just remember, please review when you are done reading! I'm on a lot of people's author alert list, so I know there are more people then these lovelies reading this story! Please review because I'm such a review-whore… Wouldn't want me to have withdrawal now do you? :D

****


	11. Entry 10 PART 1

**Rating:** R. Vague references to sex and sexually transmitted diseases, underage drinking, horny things in general… And (of course) the continuous study of a leather clad ass…  
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has problems with relationships (disastrous breakups and such) and someone can help, but will he ever realize this?  
**Warnings:** Slash (more in a tiny bit) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Key:**

**_bla_** Harry's replies to comments on his journal

* * *

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate:07**-31

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:** My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm in my 6th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 16. I live with my horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin. My best friends are… I shouldn't bother even saying I have any friends, as I don't…

**Memories:** 1

**Interests: **quidditch (obviously), school, magic, people believing me, people forgiving me, people NOT lying _Remove some _

**Friends:**

**1.**silverevil46

**Friend of:**

**1.**silverevil

**2.**fluffysmarts

**3.**MarvlousMarly

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

**Thursday September 11**

2:09 pm- It has ended yet it also has begun

Today was just… Well it was quite an experience. I must say I have never _done_ many of the things I did today. It was… erm… interesting… I also must say I have never been more embarrassed in all my life…

I should like to remind you- I was not doing this of my own free will as it was the last day for Draco's turn in our little _competition_ to see who breaks first…

My day started normally, I awoke at my usual time and arrived at breakfast in my usual sleepy daze. That is where the normality ended. Mal-Master Malfoy approached me just as I sat down and asked me to follow him- which I did. He took me into a hall I had never been in before and led me to a closet. He told me to wait outside as he stepped into the closet to do Merlin-knows-what. He walked out carrying a bag. I had no clue, at that time, what it held. It seemed innocent enough, the bag that is, as he handed it to me and told me to go into the bathroom and change. I naively obliged.

I walked into one of the bathroom stalls and opened the bag. When he had told me to change I had thought that I would be made to wear Slytherin colors or something like that, but it wasn't to be so. What I saw made my heart quicken and my face drain of color.

Harmlessly folded into a neat square was something I had seen before, something I had wondered about, something I had never thought I would see this close.

Black and a bit shiny, a pair of leather trousers was folded under a gauzy-white shirt. After I had slipped (somehow) into the trousers, and had put on the shirt, I stood in front of the mirror to look at myself.

There was really no need for the shirt, as it was quite see-through and also form-fittingly tight. The pants though… They were so tight I was afraid to move lest they tear. Slowly I turned, till my backside was facing the mirror. I had never purposefully looked at my arse (like many girls do) in a mirror before- but I felt this was a must. I probably shouldn't have looked- as it didn't help any. Let's just say that it accentuated some curves I had never shown to the general public before past the drooling-point. To put it simple- I looked gay. This was (I figured) Draco's way of humiliating me after what I had said about homosexuals.

Needless to say, I was a bit hesitant before I opened the bathroom door to, ah… Let Master Malfoy gloat over his new task. He had a rather odd look in his eyes before he promptly turned around and ordered me to walk into the Great Hall- and sit wherever I chose.

So my embarrassment had begun.

It was almost like waves of hushing silence washed over the houses as I entered the Great Hall. Within twenty seconds everyone was silent and staring at me. I was a bit nervous as I glanced around the silent room, as no one was speaking. Not a word, laugh, nor smile was even emitted in my direction- only blank hollow stares. It was quite unnerving to not know what they were thinking.

My classes that day preceded much in the same way as the Great Hall- lots of stares, though it was also accompanied by many hushed whispers behind hands. But (I'm afraid to say) they weren't always the good sort of stares…

Around Lunchtime I was approached by Ginny and a small group of her believers. She asked me whether I was trying to make a point, and she then promptly walked away without an answer.

After lunch it was three hours of free time, which I usually look foreword to.

That is where I am now- sitting in the Library during freetime and writing in this journal. I am not avoiding Draco- not in any way…

- Harry

* * *

**-----------------------**

**Comments:**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

**Date:** September 11th, 2004 – 2:11 pm

Ah, so that's where you are Potter. Stay there while I come and get you for your next task :D

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_shit_****__**

* * *

**DON'T WORRY! THE SECOND PART OF THIS WILL BE CONTINUED TOMORROW ASAP!!!!**

Heh, thank you to all who have commented --

TheHomicidalManiac777- I know this probably wasn't soon enough, but I hope it will do :)

i L0ve yu under the SKY- Well I can't really comment on Marly for now… I am so happy you liked it! XD

diamond004 – Ooooo! I have to read it, if you post it that is!!!! Heh, life's fine for me right now. Busy, but fine.

Lady Spear- er… No comments on the story? Um.. well… Yea, its OK with me- just maybe say you got the idea from me?

Devilsdream-15- Thank you!

Puppy Kicker- Awww, heehee I'm sorry. It's just that it's rather hard to get a cookie into cyberspace, ya know? Hey- I would if I could!

Quicksilver Foxx- YAY! Heh, I know. I just wish I could fill the chapters with snogs and yea, but I can't… yet XD

Elizabeth Turner- Heh, Draco and Edwards huh? I admit I've never thought of that…. Interesting… Actually Draco's about 17 in this story, as it's 6th year and all :)

winky-wink- Heehee, yup XD

MoonRae- thank you! : D

zoomaphonethepirate- Alright, no need to hurry :) I hope this is soon enough…

driven to insanity- Oh god… Now my mind is just overflowing with _thoughts_… Heehee, that's alright! At least you reviewed this one --

CrystalSaffron- Heh, yea he is a bit hyper… -- Glad you liked the story! Here's a cookie, as you were the first reviewer!

****


	12. Entry 10 PART 2

**Rating:** R. Vague references to sex and sexually transmitted diseases, underage drinking, horny things in general… And (of course) the continuous study of a leather clad ass…  
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has problems with relationships (disastrous breakups and such) and someone can help, but will he ever realize this?  
**Warnings:** Slash (more in a tiny bit) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Key:**

**_bla_** Harry's replies to comments on his journal

* * *

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate:07**-31

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:** My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm in my 6th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 16. I live with my horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin. My best friends are… I shouldn't bother even saying I have any friends, as I don't…

**Memories:** 1

**Interests: **quidditch (obviously), school, magic, people believing me, people forgiving me, people NOT lying _Remove some _

**Friends:**

**1.**silverevil46

**Friend of:**

**1.**silverevil

**2.**fluffysmarts

**3.**MarvlousMarly

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

**Thursday September 11**

11:48 pm- Poles hurt your crotch

Well… Here is what happened a few hours/minutes ago…

Master Malfoy approached me and asked me if I would like to go to Honeydukes. I replied with a 'no' but he just smirked and told me to follow him. Ugh, why even ask?

I have to say though; he did seem rather tired today. Ah well…

My fears were confirmed as Master Malfoy stopped in front of the Three Brommsticks. During free time at Hogwarts Honeydukes is best known for its infamous karaoke butter-beer bar at the Three Broomsticks.

When we walked in a third year Hufflepuff was just finishing It's All Coming Back To Me. As the notes faded away she walked off to scattered applause. Draco smirked at me and walked up to the DJ. He told him something and then pointed to me and gestured towards the stage. My pride as I knew it had ended. He then walked over to me and asked if I happened to like dancing, which I replied with a snorted 'NO!' He just smirked and pointed to the stage again.

I slowly walked into the middle of the shiny surface and waited. There was no microphone in sight, so I assumed there was a spell for sound amplification. The music slowly started and my face drained of all color.

I knew this song.

On the far wall words appeared the words to the song. They were clearly visible- with their bright white against the dark grey walls.

Shit.

I made up my mind I wouldn't dance, only sing. But then I heard Draco yell, "Dance your arse off Potter!" Merlin, I really didn't want to lose this competition…

But Draco probably didn't expect me to even try and dance well- as far as he knew I didn't know how to dance at all. Over the summer, though, I had (when extremely bored of course) danced to the how-to-dance videos Dudley had gotten for his birthday. So in reality, I did know some moves. I knew how to dance to Brittany Spears' Slave For You, I knew the moves to The Backstreet Boys' Backstreets Back… Draco most likely expected me to make a complete and utter fool of myself, but I could show him… I knew how to dance. So why shouldn't I give it a try?

And so I did.

Tapping my foot, I tried to give (what I thought) was a sultry glare at the audience.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love…_

_Love's going to leave me…_

__((Slowly I began to gyrate my hips))

Shit… I hope I'm not blushing…__

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my_ shirt

((pinched the bottom of the shirt and tugged it upwards a bit))

_So sexy it hurts!_

((pulled my shirt to just under my nipples))

_And I'm too sexy for Snape too sexy for Snape._

_Hogs Head and Hogwarts!_

I gave a sexy little smirk in Draco's direction and walked toward the end of the stage- with everyone is looking at me…

_And I'm too sexy for your party!_

((pulled the shirt all the way off))

_Too sexy for your party!_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

((started to strut like a model but with lots of hip shaking))

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

((slowly slid off the stage, still singing))

_I do my little turn on the catwalk_

Oh my Merlin… Are some of them actually smiling!? Well, must continue… Sexually shaking my hips a hopped up onto of the bar.

((Why does a bar have a pole on it? Oh well, it will come in handy…))

_I'm too sexy for this bar too sexy for this bar_

((I wish I knew how to pole dance… I'll try anyway))

_Too sexy by far!_

_And I'm too sexy for my hat_

_Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

Everyone looking at me… gah

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little _((gave a little shake)) _touche__ on the catwalk_

Time for some payback. I walked over to Draco and began pulled him up against me.

_I'm too sexy for my_

((insert fake moan of pleasure))

_too sexy for my_

((a few thrusts))

_too__ sexy for my_

((loud sigh))

I smiled and slinked away from him. He was still standing there, wide-eyed. Damn, I had just humped my enemy's leg.

_'Cause I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

((all the stares))

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I shake my little _((shake shake))_ tush on the catwalk_

Alright… Getting down to business… I again slunk toward Draco, and with a hand on his chest, pushed him into a nearby chair. Muahaha, if only I really knew how to lap dance…

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat_

((who would have thought I'd be grinding against Malfoy's crotch some day?))

_Poor pussy_ ((sliding my hands around his face))_ poor pussy cat_

_I'm too sexy for my love_ ((climbed into his lap))_ too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me!_

((standing up slowly I gave a sexy smirk and turned my back to the audience))

_And_ _I'm_

((strutting towards the stage))

_too sexy _

((shake))

_for___

((turned around and smiled sultrily))

_this_

((points to Draco))

_song__…_

The whole room was silent for a moment, and then there was some scattered applause. Suddenly the whole room was bursting with noise- catcalls, whistles, hands clapping! I hope I wasn't blushing too much… I smiled at the audience, and as I did, I saw Draco walking out the door.

Oh Merlin! I hope he isn't mad at me…

I smiled again, grabbed my shirt, and hurried outside. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

I didn't know what to do.

He was probably furious with me… I only wanted to have a little fun; I didn't want to break what little of a friendship we had over some stupid song… But shouldn't he have known I would do what I did?

So after a few minutes of standing there, confused, I put on my shirt and made my way back towards Hogwarts.

When I entered, I saw the person I had been searching for sitting on the bottom steps of the Grand Staircase. His head was in his hands. Was he _crying_?! I walked over to him, and sat on his left.

He looked at me then, though he wasn't crying at all. He still hadn't said anything, and was turning around to walk up the stairs when I called after him, "What's wrong?"

He slowed down and suddenly lunged at the railing. He then started humping the railing…

I'm sure my eyes were wide enough to fall out of my head.

Stopping, he turned towards me and gave a small smirk (much like the one's I had been throwing the audience earlier) then promptly walked up the stairs.

I was in shock.

What the hell was that for?

I then realized what he had meant. All I could do was laugh as I walked toward the library to record what had happened…

My turn tomorrow XD

-Harry

* * *

**-----------------------**

**Comments:**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

**Date:** September 11th, 2004 – 11:49 pm

Just one thing before I leave you… Potter- never do that again.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_You were the one who requested that song. You just never knew I could dance._**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

**Date:** September 11th, 2004 – 11:52 pm

Oh is that what you call it? I'd say it was more of a seduction, then dancing…

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Yea, seduction of every fit arse in that room._****__**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

**Date:** September 11th, 2004 – 11:55 pm

I must say, it did work.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_No one can resist me._**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

**Date:** September 11th, 2004 – 11:58 pm

No, probably not.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 11th, 2004 – 11:58 pm

I must say, that was rather… well performed.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_You were there?!_**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 11th, 2004 – 11:59 pm

Um… yes I was…

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Erm... Yea… this is awkward…_**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

**Date:** September 11th, 2004 – 11:59 pm

Tis.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** MarvlousMarly

**Date:** September 11th, 2004 – 12:02 am

I can't believe I missed it…

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_I'm sure there will be video tapes up soon, Ben…_**

**-----**

**From:** MarvlousMarly

**Date:** September 11th, 2004 – 12:04 am

OK!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Merlin…_**

* * *

Thanks so everyone that bothered to reply XD I know I sort of ended this abruptly, but you will get another entry shortly.

Also, for new and old reviewers alike: If you haven't read Draco's journal then please do! The link is in my profile.

Well, I shall have a mini rant because I want to :D

RANT:

Today is so boring… I have school tomorrow and I gag have a speech due. I hate speeches and yet I like talking in front of the class (sometimes)… Went to the homecoming last night. Damn our football team sucks ass XD the score was 7 to 40- something… We left when it was 41… Our team were the losers… And this was homecoming for Christ-sakes! You are not supposed to get your asses whooped on homecoming! Damn we suck… Well I met up with a friend I hadn't seen in three years- so I was quite happy about that :D She's two years younger then me, and yet she is still mature for her age. I learned her Dad still hates me XD Heehee if only he knew, if only he really knew... Well I'm still pissed about my lizard (Ludwig Van Beethoven is his name, Beethoven for short) as he still puffs himself up and hisses whenever I stick my hand in his cage. Damn thing doesn't know any better I suppose… I've only had him for two weeks or so, though, as my first bearded dragon (Amadeus) was murdered by my brother's evil cat… May he rest in peace -- I am in my Anne Rice craze again, and am saving up my money to buy more of her books in the vampire chronicles. My favorite (of her vampires) is Armand. Ah, I lurve him XD I rather like Lestat, too. So sexy… Heh, but I don't read the books just because of the erotic scenes, oh no innocent look I can crack my neck. Can anyone else do that? It feels so good… mmm… You know what I've always wanted to do but haven't? I want to go cow-tipping. Has anyone else done that? How do you tell cows are asleep? Don't they sleep with their eyes open like horses? Hmmm…

Alright, I'm done now XD Thanks so everyone that reviewed to the first half of this entry!

driven to insanity- Heh, here ya go!

D-Darkangel- Muahaha… His arse is feeling perky XD Heh, anyways, I hope this didn't disappoint.

Puppy Kicker- Ah! Me leg! Me leg! Ha, that just made me burst out laughing… I'm so hyper right now… I can't stop fidgeting…

Bongo MonkeysXP- hands cookie There ya go --

Elizabeth Turner- GAhahahaha… I don't know… Hmmm…

CrystalSaffron - Hey, I have the same obsession! Yay go us!

j752572- Yay, first reviewer hands cookie Glad you like it XD


	13. Entry 11

**Rating:** R. Vague references to sex and sexually transmitted diseases, underage drinking, horny things in general   
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has problems with relationships (disastrous breakups and such) and someone can help, but will he ever realize this?   
**Warnings:** Slash (more in a tiny bit) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM   
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Key:**

**_bla_** Harry's replies to comments on his journal

* * *

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate:07**-31

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:** My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm in my 6th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 16. I live with my horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin. My best friends are Hermione and… Ben I suppose. ((Don't even ask to be put here Draco))

**Memories:** 1

**Interests: **quidditch (obviously), school, magic_Remove some _

**Friends:**

**1.**silverevil46

**1.** redhairedwonder

**1.** fluffysmarts

**1.** clumsyloser

**1.** mayhem1

**1.** mayhem2

**1.** MarvlousMarly

**1**. silverevil46

**Friend of:**

**1.**silverevil46

**1.**fluffysmarts

**1.**MarvlousMarly

**1.** mayhem1

**1.** mayhem2

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**FridaySeptember 12**

4:01 am- I'm so confused... sort-of

It has taken only one day to change what most everyone (students not teachers) think of me. I suppose you may remember when everyone was out for my blood… Well- this has all changed in the course of one night. Funny how things like this happen, huh? Is it odd to you (like it is to me) that I am now suddenly popular just because I gave Malfoy a lap dance?

To tell you the truth this sudden popularity thing is driving me nuts! Oh, and don't even get me started on how Mr. Big Ego (a.k.a. Malfoy) is taking it! Can you believe he has –gasp- a stalker or two?! Some of the girls just seem to drool over him so much! Damn it's so annoying, too. Why would he be lusted after just because he was on the –erm- receiving end of the joke? I will never get how that works…

But it's not like I'm jealous or anything…Nope…I've never been one to be jealous- more annoyed then anything you can call jealous… And there isn't anything to be jealous of anyway! Let him have all the bloody girls- see if I care! (because I don't)

Surprise surprise- but it seems Ginny thinks of me as a friend now… Whatever goes on in that head of hers, I will never know: "_Yes, let's just have everyone forget about that wee-little raping incident, and worship Harry once again! All is forgiven!"_ Along with Ginny's 'new' friendship shall come Ron's, I suppose.

Ugh, is it just me or am I sounding a tad cynical today? It's quite weird really, I mean it is my turn to get Malfoy back for what he did… But I've been thinking about this 'game' we have been playing- and it's a bit to immature for my tastes anymore… I've even been thinking of just calling the whole deal off- a truce of sorts…

There is also another surprise. Malfoy has been… well… acting nice lately. Friendly even. Why is he so nice to me all of a sudden? Didn't he want to kill me just yesterday? Why have I just realized this? Maybe he has a motive or something… Or maybe his medication is a bit too strong. (Yes that was some horrible sarcasm.)

I wonder- does Malfoy expect his leather pants back? I don't really want them anymore then he probably does… It's not like you can wash them…

Ben has been acting all clingy lately… I don't want to be rude- but has he ever had a friend before? (Let's just hope he hasn't read this entry) It's like he thinks he's my slave or something. But I suppose he just likes to make people happy… But really- who asks to get you breakfast every morning? Isn't that a bit odd for a friend to ask?

Ah yes- speaking of Ben- he has been asking me if himself, I, and you ('Mione) would be interested in going to the Halloween Dance dressed as the four founding witches/wizards of Hogwarts. We obviously wouldn't have all four though… If you ('Mione) agree, I'd like first dibs on Godric Gryffindor! 'Mione, you could be Helga Hufflepuff! It does sound like a good idea… Meet with me in lunch today so we can discuss this, as Ben will probably be sitting with me (is it weird a Ravenclaw sits with the Gryffindors?)

Ah well, I have to hurry this up a bit… It seems everyone in the common room is eager to use the computer for Live Journal… I guess I've started a trend or something… Merlin- do you think any of the boys will start wearing leather trousers? Or giving the nearest Slytherin a lap dance?

Ok that was going a bit too far. No one would ever want to do that willingly. Unless of course it was part of a song they happened to be singing to at the time. I know 'Mione and Neville are probably giggling right now- but really- I was caught up in the dance!

Alright off of that subject… I'll talk about it more when I'm awake and not being stared at by Ginny and whoever that blonde she is always hanging around with… Ugh… What did I ever see in her?

No. I must not talk about her. I will only go into a silent rage and will become quite bitchy and silent-to-the-world- as Neville has mentioned.

-Harry

* * *

**-----------------------**

**Comments:**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

That –surprisingly- does sound like a good idea for the costumes. Should the three of us meet somewhere else since you have the lust-driven-hormone-enraged females following your every move?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Shall do. But where?_**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

Where are you right now exactly? I'll tell you when I find you… You don't want fifty other girls there.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_In the common room._****_ (but why not?)_**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

Don't make me laugh Mister Harry _I'm-only-liked-for-giving-Drcao-a-lap-dance_ Potter.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_I have a feeling you're never going to let me live this one down._**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

How right you are.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Joy._**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

Indeed.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Leave me alone… I'm not in the mood for your sarcasim…_**

**-----**

**From:** XXcutie69bootieXX

OH MY GOD! HEY! WHAT'S UP HARRY?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Um…_****_ Hello. Who are you?_**

**-----**

**From:** XXcutie69bootieXX

I'M IN YOUR POTIONS CLASS! I SIT THREE SEATS BEHIND YOU! YOU ARE A REALLY FUNNY GUY! NOT TO MENTION YOUR REALLY HOTT!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Could you please just layoff the CAPS for now? And I'm sorry, but I still don't know who you are._**

**-----**

**From:** xxCaLiGuRlxx

HaRrY!!!!!!!11!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_(Oh god._****_ Not another one…) Hello caligurl- yes that would be my name. How clever you are…_**

**-----**

**From:** xxCaLiGuRlxx

HaHa!!! YoU wErE So GoRgEoUs YeStErDaY!!!!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Um… thank-you I guess…_**

**-----**

**From:** xxCaLiGuRlxx

CyA lAtEr!!!!!!!!!111

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_(That's what you think.) Yes, alright. BYE._**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

Ha.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_What have you done?!_**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

On a more serious note- I need to speak with you about a few…er… family issues.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Are you asking _****me_ for help?_**

**-----**

**From:** xxCaLiGuRlxx

ByE!!!!!!!111

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

((Why isn't she gone yet?!)) As a matter of fact, no. I am merely asking you for some much needed advice.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_((How should I know!)) Fine… I'll send you an owl in a bit so we can speak later…_**

**-----**

**From:** PrettyInRed

Sorry about that, I guess I let your LJ address slip!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**H_ow thoughtful of you… _Don't do it again!**

* * *

**WONDER OF WONDERS: I AM STILL ALIVE!**

I feel the need to give everyone of my readers a cookie and a hug for enduring such a long wait. So here you all go –hands cookies and gives hugs to everyone- Ah, that felt much better… Now I shall explain why you had to wait- incase it was not made clear enough in my last chapter. I got two bad grades – my parents are evil grade-Nazis- and so I was banned from using the computer… Alas I could not bear to be a good little girl any longer and I figured out how to get onto the computer (even though it was locked) and use it.

I am sincerely sorry, everyone, for this long wait. I hope it will not happen again, though, it probably will not.

Now I have some questions for anyone who bothers to be interested:

- should I start posting Draco's journal on or should I just leave it as it is? His journal will have some important clues later on…

- you do know, at the pace I'm going, this is going to amount to around fifty chapters- right?

**Chapter 12 Reviews:**

TheHomicidalManiac777- why thank-you XD

TheDragonDancer- Thank-you. I'm glad you liked it!

princessangel-star- _"you left me speechless"_ Erm… Is that a good thing this time???

slashing-leo- Draco's fic is an on-line/interactive journal. The address is the last line of my profile. Glad you liked this fic, and I'll try and read some of the Anita Blake novels. Thanks for the suggestion!

winky-wink- Muahahahaha

Puppy Kicker- Heehee, glad you liked it. I think the Hermione in me is going for a sarcastic/smart-aleck approach this time. Interesting story about the lizard… Hmmm… Interesting… Heh, ramble all you want! (It wasn't too long XD)

Charlotte the Dark- Why thank-you!

BlackRaven13- Muahahahaha Glad you liked it XD

TheBlackWolf-WitchBlade- Were you really?! Heh- I was in a situation like that (sort-of) once before and it was quite embarrassing! XD

Wackyj2003- Glad you liked it! If you have any questions, please, feel free to e-mail me!

non-descript-person1- Thank-you m'dear. I like your username.

Brenna8- Heh…

Lady Slone of Snow Mt- Thank-you, glad to hear you liked it.

Cherry0214- Yes indeed- much SLASH later on!!!! XD

Mello-Skello- This wasn't realistic? Meh…

lost in his eyes- Muahahaha! Thank-you m'dear XD

Ecovyen- Why thnk-you XD Glad to hear you enjoyed it

Beloved- Glad you enjoyed it XD Thanks

Slytherinkid07- I was actually thinking along those lines! Thank-you for your input, as it is very-much appreciated!

BlahnessMucho- Soon… Yes, soon my pretties XD

Flammy- I'm honored to hear that you enjoyed this fic, even though you don't really read one's like them. Thank-you!

Elizabeth Turner- Heehee

Bongo MonkeysXP- Oh Lord… I will never go out of business! Never! (unless of course there is cash involved XD)

zoomaphonethepirate- Why thank-you!

CrystalSaffron- Thanks! XD They sure do.

j752572 – Heehee, and you are the first commentor! Heres another cookie XD (I feel that I will resort to brownies soon)

**Chapter 13 Reviews:**

driven to insanity- As do I.

TheHomicidalManiac777- Heh, a looooong time…

lisa – I just hope this update wasn't too late! Glad to here you liked it!

ForgivenLiar- Thank-you! Glad to hear you like it! Indeed he is XD

Anny Pervert Snape- Heehee

Cherry0214- Why thank-you!

D-Darkangel- I have a yahoo account.

I love you all, I really do! ((Well, as much as I can love someone I don't even know XD))


	14. Entry 12

**Rating:** R. Vague references to sex and sexually transmitted diseases, underage drinking, horny things in general  
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has problems with relationships (disastrous breakups and such) and someone can help, but will he ever realize this?  
**Warnings:** Slash (more in a tiny bit) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Key:**

**_bla_** Harry's replies to comments on his journal

* * *

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate:07**-31

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:** My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm in my 6th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 16. I live with my horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin. My best friends are Hermione and… Ben I suppose. ((Don't even ask to be put here Draco))

**Memories:** 1

**Interests: **quidditch (obviously), school, magic_Remove__ some _

**Friends:**

**1.**silverevil46

**1.** redhairedwonder

**1.** fluffysmarts

**1.** clumsyloser

**1.** mayhem1

**1.** mayhem2

**1.** MarvlousMarly

**1**. silverevil46

**Friend of:**

**1.**silverevil46

**1.**fluffysmarts

**1.**MarvlousMarly

**1.** mayhem1

**1.** mayhem2

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Saturday September 13**

Ugh what a way to start the weekend… I have a History of Magic essay due sometime next week, and it's going to take a lot of boring/sleepless moments in the library… This is why I'm in here –the library- right now. Oh yes, I am almost done with the first sentence of the rough draft which is why I am taking a break and writing in my LJ. It's tiring work, really it is (dramatic sigh) I just don't know how Hermione does it…

Oh my. That was interesting. Very interesting actually. A bit funny as well. I'm sure you are wondering whom I have just glimpsed yelling. But I won't tell you right now. I'll make you wait.

Bwauhahahaha!

Guess who (still) isn't speaking to me. Ron. Isn't that a surprise? I guess his pride has been damaged or something… Maybe it's his brain that is damaged… And Hermione- don't bother scolding me (I know you will) because I am not poking fun at Ron. I am merely stating a my opinion.

Speaking of no talking, guess who also has yet to talk to me? They even said they would, too! Malfoy himself. I guess I'll talk to him myself, soon. But what problems could a pretty rich boy possibly have? Your guess is as good as mine.

Ah yes, speaking of Malfoy, I suppose I shall tell you whom I have just glimpsed fighting not fifteen feet from me in the library. Miss Ginny Weasley was fighting with Malfoy. Well, actually, she wasn't really fighting at all… More running away then fighting. Malfoy was the one yelling. I wonder why? But anyway, he just chased her out of the library and now he is sitting at a table staring at his hands. Hmmm….

Oh yes, Hermione, Ben has diecided he wants to be Salazar Slytherin. I am going to be Godric Gryffindor and you are being Helga Hufflepuff. But why am I saying this now? We talked about it all yesterday…

Have you noticed how Hagrid has been acting lately? Very nervous. Do you think it's because of his wedding?

Do you think anyone else is dressing up in costume for the Halloween Ball? I don't know if I really want to go if no one else is dressing up…

Also, just so no unexpected girls show up, I've blocked those girls that showed up. Hopefully that's enough for today…

-Harry

* * *

**-----------------------**

**Comments:**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

Harry you nutter, shouldn't you be worried as well?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Huh? What are you talking about?_**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

You mean you haven't heard? Ugh, and I thought you actually read the Daily Profit… There has been a supposed Death Eater sighting about fifteen miles from Honey Dukes!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Oh… erm… Well I'm sure I would have read about it… If I got the paper anymore…_**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

Loads of help that does, you not getting the paper anymore…

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Fine, fine._****_ Just so you don't sit and sulk, I'll sign up for it again. The only reason I stopped getting it is people used to have their owls attack Hedwig (back when everyone thought I had raped Ginny) and now they still attack Hedwig. Except this time it's with love letters…_**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

I've been a bit busy.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Nice excuse, now when are we going to talk about whatever issues you have been having?_**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

Soon.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Ugh…_**

**-----**

**From:** HoTTiewithAWaNd

Hey Harry! How's it going?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Erm… I hope you don't mind me saying so, but your username… erm… Are you a bloke? (And it's boring here, by the way…)_**

**-----**

**From:** HoTTiewithAWaNd

Ha! Nope, I'm a girl. I see what you mean though ;) Can I ask you a question?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Hmmm…_****_ Fine, I guess._**

**-----**

**From:** HoTTiewithAWaNd

HOT GIRLS ON LIVE CAMS!

BEAUTIFUL TEENAGE VIRGINS GETTING POPPED!

IT'S ALL LIVE!

LIKE WHAT YOU HEAR? THEN GO 

IT'S ALL FREE!!!! NO CASH REQUIRED!!!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Damn,_****_ and I thought this would be a normal girl… But hey, it is free XD_**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

HARRY YOU WANKER, DON'T YOU DARE!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_GAH! Okay, alright, I've blocked them… Happy now?_**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

Very.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

* * *

Muahaha, I just couldn't resist popping that porno add in there, as this entry needed a few laughs. Remember: This is a humor/love story XD

Anyways, I have to give a big Thank-you to all my wonderful reviewers/readers!

**((BTW: That is a fake porno-website… Also, don't watch porn. You may become excited, but come on! Those poor girls/guys! What person sells themselves like that? Really, it's bad. It sucks, no pun intended,!))**

Thank-you all:

BabeGia103- Soon, very soon. I am just finishing this story up on my master-plot-timeline-list-thingy, so a chapter should be popping up once a week now XD

duchesscarml- glad you liked it Duchess :D

Melecove – Yes, it is isn't it? Hope you enjoyed this segment!

KatFay- Well, I hope you like the fact that Draco's LJ is now on ! I tried to make Draco get out of his stereotypical evil-boy-no-problems-just-perfect routine.

winky-wink- I know what you mean… Sadley, the porno add is true to life as well… Anyway, hope you enjoyed this installment!

i L0ve yu under the SKY- Yay! Glad you liked the lapdance scene XD Also, another large cookie will be heading this stories way… soon.

Majinkoz- Aww, thank-you a whole lot! Ecstatic to hear you love it, really I am! Hope you enjoy the Draco's Journal installments as well XD

Carrie Anderson- Glad you liked it :D

Goth of the moonlight- will do

zoomaphonethepirate- Yea, it's one of my major pet-peeves as well XD

Beloved- Sorry to hear that, but this is just how Ginny is in this story :( It just has to be this way. I mean, don't get me wrong! Ginny is one of my favorite characters XD But yea, I see what you mean with the supposed raping/suddenly friends thing, but that's how High School is and I'm trying to make this have a bit of a High School stereotype in it.

D-Darkangel- Oh, that's alright! Ben is just a made-up character I stuck in the plot. He is sort of a smarter Neville. He has dark hair and is in Ravenclaw. Bit of an odd loner type as well.

Insert Bad Cliche Here- Hope you enjoy(ed) reading Draco's journal!

Anny Pervert Snape- Heehee, new update is being written as you read this.

Kelby The Slytherdor- Yay, thanks and glad to hear that you enjoy this fic XD Grounding is an awful form of punishment… Tsk tsk at my Mum and Dad.

Starrarose- Hope you enjoy(ed) Draco's journal! XD

Elizabeth Turner- Hmmm… Nope, sorry, I don't believe I am acquainted with the happy dance. Let me try. shake shake trip fall Heh, guess I'm not much of a dancer… Or maybe you have to be happy when you do the happy dance? Gah, anyway, Yes I AM BACK!

TheHomicidalManiac777- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! XD

quicksilver foxx – Because of the mystery plot I am doing with this story I cannot answer to what you said about Ben. Muahahahaha, you will find out though. But believe me, it's not that easy XD And yes, it is most definitely the worst form of punishment to lock the computer. I am going to start a new club: the Keeping Open all Computers Klub… (or the KOCK for short, Bwahahahahaha)

Bongo MonkeysXP- Yay! Cookie! munch munch Thank-you!

driven to insanity- Here ya go XD Hope you enjoy(ed) this chapter :D

CrystalSaffron – STALKER! GAH! Heh, anyways, glad you enjoyed the chapter :D Shame about the name-change-thing though :(

Flammy- Heehee, thank-you much!

princessangel-star- Harry will realize it… In… Oh say a little bit XD

slashing-leo- Heehee, funny. Anyway, glad you enjoyed it XD

Thank-you to everyone! And please remember to review! (Let's try and get my review total to 200, shall we???) Brownies to all!!! throws brownies (Yes I did run out of cookies… But I am baking a very big cookie, so wait a few more chapters and you will read/eat the large cookie XD)

****

****

****


	15. Entry 13

**Rating:** R. Vague references to sex and sexually transmitted diseases, underage drinking, horny things in general  
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has problems with relationships (disastrous breakups and such) and someone can help, but will he ever realize this?  
**Warnings:** Slash (more in a tiny bit) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Key:**

**_bla_** Harry's replies to comments on his journal

* * *

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate:07**-31

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:** My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm in my 6th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 16. I live with my horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin. My best friends are Hermione and… Ben I suppose. ((Don't even ask to be put here Draco))

**Memories:** 1

**Interests: **quidditch (obviously), school, magic_Remove__ some _

**Friends:**

**1.**silverevil46

**1.** redhairedwonder

**1.** fluffysmarts

**1.** clumsyloser

**1.** mayhem1

**1.** mayhem2

**1.** MarvlousMarly

**1**. silverevil46

**Friend of:**

**1.**silverevil46

**1.**fluffysmarts

**1.**MarvlousMarly

**1.** mayhem1

**1.** mayhem2

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunday September 14**

I know this isn't breaking news or anything but Ron actually acknowledged my existence this morning in lunch! He said "hullo" but he still looks sort of grim. I won't bother rushing this though, as I know how much Ron's pride means to him. He's really dragging this one out .though.

Speaking of looking grim, I got a detention from Snape. And I can see no reason why he gave me a detention. Neville and I were paired up to make the Fabricitus Elixir when Snape walked by, saw that I was doing most of the work (since I didn't want to have Neville blow up any cauldrons) and he gave me a detention along with 20 points from Gryffindor.

I think he should make that his new philosophy, 20 points from every house (except his own) even if they are doing something good. 20 points solves everything with that man… The point Nazi- that's what he is. No points for you!

Also, I was getting tired of waiting for Draco to talk to me about whatever problem he was having, so I went up to him and asked to talk with him during free time. I think he's sick or something as his face was flushed the whole time I talked to him. Maybe he has a fever or something… He asked some of the weirdest questions- almost like he was worried about something, though, I don't know what. At one time he even asked me if I liked… Poetry- I think- is what he said. How odd. I don't even know if he got around to telling me what his problem was. Hmmm…

Can you all believe it? Hermione has a date to the dance and she won't tell me who it is. It's torture I tell you, pure torture! She did give me a hint though: her date isn't Ron or Ben. How helpful… (I meant that in a very sarcastic way of course…) I don't even have a date yet… I know who else doesn't have a date to the dance also, Draco Malfoy. We got on the topic of the Halloween Ball and he said he wasn't going. So I figured I wouldn't have Ron to hang out with (like I used to) so not wanting to be the only bloke standing in the corner without a date, I asked Draco to go to the ball and not sit around being bored. He only smirked and said "maybe." Or at least I think he smirked, but it could have been a grin also…

Oh yes, I know you are dying to hear this (so before anyone tells you Mione) I found another one of those notes. It was written in the same handwriting as the last one and asked me to meet them in the astronomy tower at 9:00pm. That's about twenty minutes away. Do you think I should go?

-Harry

* * *

**-----------------------**

**Comments:**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

That's the stupidest question you could ask under these circumstances, Harry. Of course you shouldn't go!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Yea I guess you're right… It could be a deatheater or worse: a Slytherin –couchdarcocough- trying to play a joke._**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

I wouldn't play a joke on you. I'm not that immature anymore.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Why whatever could you be talking about?_**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

BTW when is your detention with Snape?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_On… um… Geez I almost forgot! It's on Wednesday._**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

This week?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Um, yea._****_ Why?_**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

Just curious is all…

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Um…_****_ OK…_**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

Alright.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Ok, who is it._**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

I already told you I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Tell me._**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

I'll tell you when you… Hmmm… Hold on I have to think of a good dare.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Oh great…_**

**-----**

**From:** PrettyInRed

I can think of a good dare.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_If it involves singing and/or a lap dance count me out._**

**-----**

**From:** PrettyInRed

Damnit.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

* * *

OK, I know this is quite short, but the next one is better XD Believe me, something big doesn't happen every day people- I'm trying to make this a bit realistic, so I do apologize for the lack of humor in this one… And also I promise I will answer your reviews next chapter which will come out Thursday. ****


	16. Entry 14

**Rating:** R. Vague references to sex and sexually transmitted diseases, underage drinking, horny things in general  
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has problems with relationships (disastrous breakups and such) and someone can help, but will he ever realize this?  
**Warnings:** Slash (more in a tiny bit) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Key:**

**_bla_** Harry's replies to comments on his journal

* * *

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate:07**-31

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:** My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm in my 6th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 16. I live with my horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin. My best friends are Hermione and… Ben I suppose. ((Don't even ask to be put here Draco))

**Memories:** 1

**Interests: **quidditch (obviously), school, magic_Remove__ some _

**Friends:**

**1.**silverevil46

**1.** redhairedwonder

**1.** fluffysmarts

**1.** clumsyloser

**1.** mayhem1

**1.** mayhem2

**1.** MarvlousMarly

**1**. silverevil46

**Friend of:**

**1.**silverevil46

**1.**fluffysmarts

**1.**MarvlousMarly

**1.** mayhem1

**1.** mayhem2

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Sunday September 15**

Today, I admit, has been a bit weird. First of all, that note that I found yesterday. I went to the right place at the right time, but no one was there. And don't start getting all freaked out 'Mione, I wore my invisibility cloak. Maybe they chickened out?

Do you know what Neville told me during lunch? He said Ginny is in the Hospital Wing. What's with that? Last time I saw her she seemed fine… Hermione, I think I'll want to talk with you later, as you might know more about this- she was one of your roommates after all…

This isn't really important Hermione, but it's quite TORTUROUS that you are keeping something like this from me. I mean, I've NEVER _(not purposefully) _withheld IMORTANT information from you, such as WHO IS YOUR DATE?!

Ok, I won't ask again, I may beg, but I won't ask WHO IS YOUR DATE?! again…

By the way, who is your date? You should really tell me soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take…

Remember last winter when Ron, me, and you all went caroling (sort of)? Remember how I couldn't sing all that well, and the two of you laughed at me the whole time? Yea, well, if you don't tell me who your date is I swear I WILL carol you to _death! _I WILL serenade you each and every moment I see you! I WILL sing my bloody heart out even if it causes your ears to bleed!

And Merlin help me, please tell me who your date is or I will sadly be forced to do all of the above (batteries not included) and make a complete idiot of myself once again…

There, now that I've gotten that out of my system I feel loads better.

_WHO IS YOUR DATE?!_

I've been thinking about this "bet" thing me and Malfoy were doing and… well… I need to talk to you Draco… I don't know if I want to do it anymore… It's a bit boring now…

-Harry

p.s. I can understand if you think this is funny and all (Hermione) but _really…_ Also, before I forget to ask, what were you talking with Ron about yesterday?

* * *

**-----------------------**

**Comments:**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

I can't believe you went… After all the things that could have happened… Ugh… Maybe they had an invisibility cloak, too? (Nice try, but I think I'll hold off on telling you who my date is for the Halloween Dance… You'll just have to wait.)

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Or they chickened out… I never thought of that though. Who else in the school owns one? (Bloody hell… If I told you I hate you, would you believe me?)_**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

I'll start asking around. You should, too. (Nope.)

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_I will. (Grr)_**

**-----**

**From: **clumsyloser

I tried checking on Gin, but I wasn't allowed in. Do you think she's _dying?_

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_I doubt it. Dubledore would probably tell us if she were._**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

Oh… Well I suppose you should ask Ron about this… Erm… That is if you are his friend again…

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Maybe…_**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

Giving up already? You're not even going to make me give you a lap dance?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_It would be pretty interesting to see if you can dance… (I highly doubt it, though) Probably _****not…**

**-----**

**From:** redhairedwonder

Well I bloody well hope not!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Can we talk sometime soon?_**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

One last question.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Ok, shoot._**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

If I opt to let you serenade me, is the lap dance included or is that only in special circumstances?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_That one was below the belt, no fair :(_**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

Don't bother, you're not missing anything.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

****

**-----**

**From:** XXcutie69bootieXX

ARE YOU GIVING AWAY free LAPDANCES????!!!!! THAT IS LIKE SO HOTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Dun dun dun, return of the creature from the black lagoon…_**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

Harry, that's not very nice! She thinks you are so HOTT (and it is spelled with two t's, so it must be extra special…)

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Tis_****_ true, though._**

**-----**

**From:** XXcutie69bootieXX

THAT IS LIKE SO TRUE!!!!!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Oh hello again…_**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

Does it make you feel special because you have a hundred exclamation points after every sentence?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** XXcutie69bootieXX

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?????!!!!!!!!11

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

Do you really have a cutie bootie?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** XXcutie69bootieXX

YEA OF COURSE I DO!!!!!!!!! I AM LIKE SO HOTT!!!!!!!!!!!111 EVERYONE IS SO LIKE JEALOUS OF ME!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

What if I told you I wasn't jealous, but felt the complete opposite?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** XXcutie69bootieXX

YOU ARE CONFUSING!!!!!! ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME??????!!!!! THAT IS MEAN!!!!!!!11!!!!!

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

Now why would I do a thing like that? Why would I _ever_ want to make fun of someone who has a _cutie bootie_ and who also seems to_ love_ exclamation points; not to mention they don't know the difference between lower case and capital letters?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** XXcutie69bootieXX

YOU ARE SO LIKE MEAN!!!11!!!! YOU ARE SO JEALOUS OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

What makes you think I'm jealous of you?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Draco, just leave her alone already! She's spamming my LJ! (I've already blocked her anyway, she can't reply)_**

**-----**

**From:** silverevil46

What if I chose to keep spamming your LJ? Would you block me?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_It could be a possibility._**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

(And notice how he hasn't replied… I do believe you scared him off.)

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_I can be very frightening if the need arises._**

**-----**

**From:** fluffysmarts

Yes, but we all know you're a big softie inside XD

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**_Who is this 'we'? And that isn't true… not at all…_**

* * *

I appologise for the wait, but hasn't been letting me log on for some reason… I still love you all though XD Don't worry

Thanks:

Idiot-roses- Thank-you! Glad you like it :D

Gryffindorgrl86- Oh wow 0.o Long review! (That's a good thing though) Fanfics run my life as well, during my free-time I spend hours reading them XD More random AIM convos and cookies are on the way, I'll try and make one sooner though. At the end of the convo between Draco and Harry, at the end when he said yes- he was saying he was gay. Harry just didn't get it (poor bloke) Yea, I know, but the Harry in this fic is going to be pretty ignorant at first…

i L0ve yu under the SKY- Nope, he didn't really mean to ask him to the dance in that way more in the stag-dont-have-a-date-so-let's-go-as-friends sort of thing, but something_ may_ happen… I can't say anything else really…

Who Cares? ) – Thank-you, I'm glad you like it XD Yup, I shall e-mail you.

TheHomicidalManiac777- It died? Oooh that sucks :( Glad you're back again, though :D

Quicksilver Foxx- Tis alright.

Freaky-Little-Bird- I'm glad you like it XD It's OK, I don't mind telling you why I was grounded. It was because of my grades (damn things) Nope, I'm not really grounded anymore, but I can only use it for a half hour a day.

babegia103- Yay, you like this fics Draco XD Some people thought he was a tad odd… Draco will be reminding him soon ;)

Ivin Artemis Draconis- I agree XD

KatFay- Glad to hear you liked it :D

Angel - Thank-you

Elizabeth Turner- Thanks XD

duchesscarml- Yup, it is a Harry/Draco SLASH… Ron is just being an ass… I guess his pride was hurt… You will find out soon what they were yelling about.

SodapopC- Heh, I just had to stick that in there.

winky-wink- Thanks!

D-Darkangel- Yay :D

Snaped- Hope this was soon enough

Anny Pervert Snape- Thanks

Starrarose- XD That made my day

fire-icecat- Thank-you lots

driven to insanity- I know this wasn't soon enough but… ah well…


	17. Entry 15

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate:07**-31

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:** My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm in my 6th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 16. I live with my horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin. My best friends are Hermione and… Ben I suppose. ((Don't even ask to be put here Draco))

**Memories:** 1

**Interests: **quidditch (obviously), school, magic_Remove some _

**Friends:**

**1.**silverevil46

**1.** redhairedwonder

**1.** fluffysmarts

**1.** clumsyloser

**1.** mayhem1

**1.** mayhem2

**1.** MarvlousMarly

**1**. silverevil46

**Friend of:**

**1.**silverevil46

**1.**fluffysmarts

**1.**MarvlousMarly

**1.** mayhem1

**1.** mayhem2

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

* * *

**Sunday September 16**

I sent a letter to Hagrid earlier yesterday morning and Hedwig still hasn't returned. I don't think I should bother worrying, as this isn't the first time she has done this... But I can't help it. I mean, I'm not tearing my hair out because I'm so worried it's just that... I don't know- I guess I will always be a little fearful when she doesn't return after a relatively short flight.

And this time, I swear, I'm not going to pester you about your date. But in return for the un-pestering I ask that you step off of your high and mighty perch and give me a clue as to who it is. Just make it as random as possible- all I ask is that you give me a clue.

For the first time in perhaps weeks I saw Mr. Malfoy himself actually -gasp- eating at his own house's table. I admit, I did almost fall out of my seat with shock... And he was actually -large saucer-like eyes- talking with his house mates as well. I don't know why he bothered to talk with them as he seems to be the kind of person that holds onto grudges for a long time... Though, I do suppose, once a Slytherin always a Slytherin... Oh yes, speaking of Mr. Malfoy, when the hell are we ever going to talk? Could you possibly give a date at least?

Also, this morning Ron left me a note on my bed. It was about me meeting him tonight or something...

Hold on, I have to find it...

Alright, here it is. It's in his own words of course, as I didn't edit it at all. Nope:

_To the dashing lad named Harry Potter whom I would give my soul to if the need arises,_

_Meet me in the common room, tonight. Alright? I know we aren't exactly on the best of terms right now, but... Can we just talk? I'm tired of sitting around- ding nothing. We could at least talk about quidditch, eh mate?_

_-Ron_

I've decided I should probably go... I don't think I can forgive him all the way quite yet, but I at least want to get on friendlier terms with him. It can't hurt, right? And I know you are probably squirming with glee right now Hermione, so I'll try and wrap this up so you can hurry up and reply. And I know you, Mr. Malfoy, are probably annoyed that I bothered to even mention you in a -heaven forbid- Gryffindor's journal. Now don't smirk like that, it will leave smirk-lines.

Harry

* * *

Comments:

From: fluffysmarts

Bald spots would not help your appearance at all Harry... I know if Crookshanks were missing for a whole day I would be very worried.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**Are you trying to help my hair or not?**_

From: fluffysmarts

I'm only giving my opinion on the matter.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**Yes but... Nevermind... Anything new on Ginny?**_

From: fluffysmarts

Why, are you worried? But no, nothing new on Miss. Sunshine...

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**Oh... Miss Sunshine? Where'd that come from?**_

From: fluffysmarts

It's just our dorm's nick-name for her. She was never a morning person...

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**Okay then...**_

From: silverevil46

I am very proud of my smirk-lines, thank-you-very-much.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**Quite alright, Mr. Malfoy. I never said there was anything wrong with them.**_

From: silverevil46

True, true. And I suggest you stop giggling Mr Potter, as it will leave laugh-lines.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**Oh, but Mr. Malfoy, there is nothing wrong with laugh lines. And anyway, I believe you are mistaken, I am not laughing at all. Quite the contrary, I am actually frowning as you are the one giggling.**_

From: silverevil46

Mr. Potter, do stop lying. You were never one known to have a good poker face. I am not giggling. I don't know where you would get such a horrid idea (probably from Miss Granger.)

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**Actually yes, Mr. Malfoy, you are giggling. I can hear you.**_

From: silverevil46

My word, what impeccable hearing you posses Mr. Potter.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**Tis quite true Mr. Malfoy.**_

From: fluffysmarts

Both of you, stop laughing! You are drowning out all noise in the library! You are both going to get caught- I see the librarian looking around... And what do you both think you're doing anyway?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**I shall try and follow your words of wisdom Miss Granger.**_

From: silverevil46

Miss Granger, please excuse Mr. Potter, as he is starting to snort right now and I doubt he is even trying to follow your advice.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

From: fluffysmarts

Oh, I see what you both are up to now... Stop trying to act like English gentlemen already! It doesn't become you Harry. And Draco -well- you are almost too good at it.

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**Why whatever are you talking about, Miss?**_

From: fluffysmarts

Oh, shut it...

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**We shall try Miss.**_

From: silverevil46

Mr. Potter, are you up to having tea later today?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**I shall think on it Mr. Malfoy. Good day. (I have to stop it now, the librarian is getting angry at us...)**_

From: silverevil46

Us? You mean yourself. I wasn't the one snorting and pounding his fist on the keyboard, now was I?

_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**Ah, but you were the one giggling, now weren't you?**_

* * *

I do have my reasons as to why I made you all wait so long for an update.

1.) My computer got sick, and we took it to the computer repair shop. Apparently it had over 3,ooo viruses from BearShare. (If you don't know this, BearShare is a musicand file sharing site.)

2.) I've been very depressed latley and life is starting to seem like a waste of time... Don't worry, though, as I'm seeing a therapist soon. I'm only happy nowadays when I'm on the computer...

3.) I'm a lazy bum.

Thank-you all:

diamond004- I'm not dead -sweat drop- All I ask is that you please not kill me for taking this long... Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

fifespice- Good guess. Great guess, actually.

The One Who Creeps You Out- Why Thank-you. Glad you had a laugh.

BlasfimyMaker- I've never really liked her, so I suppose this is kind of my evil-revenge-on-Ginny story. I'm pleased you like it :D

Moonlitorion- Thanks

DM- Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

reflectivelvet- Gah, no! Not the chatspeak! Anything but that! -cries- Ahhh, the horror!

potterluvva- Thank you! (heh,I couldn't resist)

KhaosFlamez- And that is just the sort of after-affect I hope this story leaves :D Glad to hear you liked it!

Tainted13Innocence- Heh, this wasn't a very "soon-ish" sort of update...

Majin-koz- I will never abandon this, or any other of my stories. I love them all.

Forensic Puppy- Thanks :D

Snaped- Yea, she is, huh? A bit sad, though...

I L0ve yu under the SKY- Yup, it is the Halloween Dance. And a party for Hagrid's wedding, but that is later.

spirit element- Heh, yea I can never bother to keep it tidy and only write in them either :) Glad you enjoyed it!

KatFay- Thank-you lots :D

Faren'sFowl- Heehee, good guess.

driven to insanity- Just don't kill me for the long wait, m'kay?

TheHomicidalManiac777- Thank-you :)

winky-wink- Ginny's, erm, disease will be revealed in later chapters... But clues will be given as always ;)

Ivin Artemis Draconis- You shall see :D

Anny Pervert Snape- Thank-you

LupaSerpent- Nope, Harry and Ginny didn't exactly do 'it' per say... Harry got excited too fast. I don't really want to give an explicit account of why it didn't go as he planned it, but I hope this helps. If it doesn't you are always welcome to e-mail me and I can give a rather lengthy answer then...

Gryffindorgrl86- Heehee, of course. Glad you liked it :D

Starrarose- I'm honored you like it now, I really am.

Bongo MonkeysXP- Heehee, thanks.

fire-icecat- Lots of chocolate. Lots and lots...


	18. Entry 16

**Rating:** R. Vague references to sex and sexually transmitted diseases, underage drinking, horny things in general  
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has problems with relationships (disastrous breakups and such) and someone can help, but will he ever realize this?  
**Warnings:** Slash (more in a tiny bit) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Key:**

**_bla_** Harry's replies to comments on his journal

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate:07**-31

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:** My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm in my 6th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 16. I live with my horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin. My best friends are Hermione and… Ben I suppose.

**Memories:** 1

**Interests: **quidditch (obviously), school, magic _Remove some _

**Friends:**

**1.**silverevil46

**1.** redhairedwonder

**1.** fluffysmarts

**1.** clumsyloser

**1.** mayhem1

**1.** mayhem2

**1.** MarvlousMarly

**1**. silverevil46

**Friend of:**

**1.**silverevil46

**1.**fluffysmarts

**1.**MarvlousMarly

**1.** mayhem1

**1.** mayhem2

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday September 17**

Well, thanks to me, Gryffindor is down 30 points. Why? I was late for my detention with Snape. But, he had told me about my detention three bloody days ago! How am I supposed to remember if he told me three days ago? I don't even remember what I did to deserve a detention... Knowing Snape I probably sneezed in class or something... Or maybe blinked at the wrong time... Or looked at him in the wrong way...

If you wanted to know, it was very boring. As usual. I was alone and had to scrub all the desks and the floor, no magic of course. He also informed me that I have detention till Saturday. It seems like he was in a jolly mood, eh? But anyway, it seemed during the entire detention that he was a bit preoccupied, as he never once told me I missed a spot. It looked like he was writing some sort of important letter, as he sealed it with some candle wax and his ring. Odd, I've never seen him do that. But then again, I've never seen him write a letter, so maybe he does that everytime. Now that I think about it, he probably does, as those Slytherins are such egomaniacs that they'd do _anything_ to make their letters look more important then everyone else's.

Have you heard those rumors? (The one's about Ginny I mean.) People have been saying she was hexed, or that she is pregnant, or that she is dead... Why has she been in the nurse for so long? I wonder who put her in there anyway. Hermione, have any ideas? Has she been acting strange? Well, strange meaning odder then usual. I don't want to say it, but I'm still pissed off about the whole mess she made... Why would I rape anybody? What the hell is wrong with her? Is she _trying_ to get the whole school against me, or something?

OK, new topic... I don't want to start ranting...

Oh yes, now for the part you've been waiting to read, Mione: I did talk with Ron last night. And guess what? We didn't get in any arguments. Not one! But we aren't quite on 'best friends' status again... I don't know if it was just me but things seem (still) a tad 'tense' between us. And to be honest, I still don't quite trust him. Stop frowning, I know you are. But think about it, why should I trust him? He believed his stupid sister over his best friend for Merlin's sake! You just don't do that kind of thing and expect your friend to still trust you...

Now on to some good news. The posters for the Halloween Ball are finally up! Have you seen them? They even give a set date!

Before I go, Professor Dumbledore sent me an owl telling me to meet him in the afternoon. For my convenience he also included this weeks password for his office, and it's a bit absurd. But why am I even writing this? I think I already told you about getting the owl, Mione. Speaking of owls, Hedwig is still... um... traveling... I hope she brings me a mouse or something... I hope she isn't... Um... I just hope she's OK.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Comments:**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

From: fluffysmarts  
How did you know I was frowning? Nevermind, I don't want to know... But yes, I've seen the posters It's just so exciting, isn't it! Did you know they are going to have a 'theme'? They haven't said what it will be, though, and I'm quite anxious to know.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_  
**_A theme? Who is planning this thing? It sounds like something out of the mind of a bunch of girls._**

From: fluffysmarts  
It does, doesn't it? But that's why it's fun!  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**Yeah... sure...**_

From: mayhem1  
Are you free today at all, Harry? We've been having a jolly time concocting loads of different things, but we need some test subjects. Care to make a few sickles?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**Are they... Dangerous?**_

From: mayhem2  
Of course they aren't you fool! We would never do anything we thought was dangerous.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**Well that helps my common sense loads... I'm afraid to say that I don't really have anytime to spare right now. Perhaps in the future, and after many many test subjects, I'd apply.**_

From: mayhem2  
Alright then, see you whenever you have the time to spare. I'll let you know via Ron when we have had 100 subjects.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**Thanks.**_

From: MarvlousMarly  
Who were they and what were they talking about Harry?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**They were Fred and George... But it's a long story, and I'll tell you later.**_

From: clumsyloser  
Do you think Ginny was a test subject, and that's why she's away?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**Maybe.**_

From: silverevil46  
When are you meeting the headmaster?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**Um... Why?**_

From: silverevil46  
Because I'm going to send you a bouquet of flowers...  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**Make sure they are daises, I've always liked them.**_

From: silverevil46  
Ugh, Potter... Seriously, when?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**12:30**_

From: silverevil46  
Alright, I'll be waiting for you.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**Make sure they are white daises, OK?**_

From: silverevil46  
Stop acting like a nutter, I'm being serious Potter.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**Fine then, spoil what little fun I'm getting out of this.**_

From: silverevil46  
Why, what are you doing? Wanking to my ravishing computer text even though it looks like everyone else's?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)  
**See, now you did ruin my fun with your warped sense of humor.**_

I really do love you all, and I apologize for the length of time it took me to get this up. Draco's will be on later, as I have to go to the doctor to get a dreaded physical. Draco's journal will have the cookie this time... Speaking of cookies, I think I'm going to edit the other one so it doesn't have so many spelling/grammar mistakes.  
Snogging and that sort of stuff will happen later, as I don't want to rush this. I want to make this comedy fic as real as possible.

Thanks:

mernpip4ever-Yeah, I've never read any good LJ fics either... And thanks for reading despite what you though XD Groundation is over with I'm happy to announce!  
Lurk- Thanks for reading, and don't worry as I will continue. (Despite my time in a grounded-coma)  
BabeGia103- Sorry about making you wait :( The note was from Ron, Harry just sort of edited it a bit.  
chibixholic- Geez, knowing my luck they will probably end up together dies  
Flashling- Glad you like, and do you have permission now? I think I added you. (I have to check)  
Stargazing Maiden- Well, I can't really tell you what exactly she has at this point...  
Lenora- No, of course I don't mind!  
Frankie and Avery.dont ask- He will read it in a bit... The therapist was an idiot and didn't help... I pissed her off cause I told her that her couch was ugly... (I make such good first impressions XD)  
peeky- Thanks XD  
HandsOff- Stalker! Yay! Nope haven't name it as of now... Thanks  
winky-wink- You shall see -que the x-files theme song-  
Wallpaper- Heh, thanks for promising me a glomp XD  
thetasteof .heaven.- Why thank-you good lady. (I'm assuming lady, if not then I am extremely sorry and will remain in your debt.) I also must reassure you that young Masters Potter and Malfoy are very mature for their age, as you can 'undoudtedly'(new word?)see/read.  
Bongo MonkeysXP- I won't from now on!  
The It- So I've been told, heh.  
Dragon Smile- Thanks! Draco will be most pleased someone else's is going to read his LJ, just don't let it go to his head as it is already big enough. (In more ways then one.)  
fifespice- Thank-you!  
Beloved- Glad to see you were amused!  
Gryffindorgrl86- Shrinks suck, or at least mine did. I never want to go through that again!  
Moose on mars- Danke!  
xAprilxBlossomsx- Erm... Wha? I don't know what you're talking about... Glad you liked it, though!  
Quicksilver foxx- Yes! It is Herpes!... Actually, no, it isn't... But everyone seems to think she has some sort of STD... But you shall all see/read what it is later XD Cause it's important  
Kat Davi- Heh, the world will never know.  
Majin-koz- Danke! Yes, HPDM indeed forever!  
LupaSerpent- Glad to hear you liked it :D  
Starrarose- Heh, funny picture isn't it?  
Anny Pervert Snape- I will next time! I swear!  
fire-icecat- The question now is, will you forgive me this time for being stupid in school again? I hope so. First reviewer! -hands cookie-


	19. Entry 17

**Rating:** R. Vague references to sex and sexually transmitted diseases, underage drinking, horny things in general  
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has problems with relationships (disastrous breakups and such) and someone can help, but will he ever realize this?  
**Warnings:** Slash (more in a tiny bit) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Key:**

**_bla_** Harry's replies to comments on his journal

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate:**07-31

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:**

**Memories:** 1

**Interests: **quidditch (obviously), school, magic _Remove some _

**Friends:**

**1.**silverevil46

**1.** redhairedwonder

**1.** fluffysmarts

**1.** clumsyloser

**1.** mayhem1

**1.** mayhem2

**1.** MarvlousMarly

**Friend of:**

**1.**silverevil46

**1.**fluffysmarts

**1.**MarvlousMarly

**1.** mayhem1

**1.** mayhem2

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

* * *

**Monday Ruesday 18**

And so, with the slamming of the fat lady's portrait and an enormous sigh, Ginny is back. I was sitting in the common room, studying believe it or not, when I heard her enter. I didn't know it was her, so I wasn't prepared for the sudden-

"Hello Harry." was what she said with a large smile.

When I looked up, and saw it was her, I swear my eyes were about to burst. Of all the things I expected from her, this was definitely not in my top ten. She greeted me with a smile and walked up into the girl's dorm like nothing was wrong. After a few seconds I heard the screams of delight coming from her dorm, and I was prepared to get up and eavesdrop their conversation, because surely Ginny would tell her dorm mates why she was gone for so long! But apparently she isn't talking. She ran back down the girl's staircase, followed of course by her usual group of followers, and stopped at the end to face the lot of them.

(Ron, I know you won't believe any of this for a few hours, but wait till lunch, you'll see what I'm talking about then I'm sure.)

"SHUT UP", she shrieked, and ran back into the common room. She didn't even spare me a passing glance as she ran back out the portrait ,either. I only learned a bit later that as soon as she walked back in her dorm they started pestering her about her absence, so I don't really blame her for reacting like she did as I know I've done similar things many a time.

I received a letter from Tonks today. She informed me that everything is going quite well, and that I shouldn't travel outside without a my invisibility cloak. I suppose this means they know something I don't that is elated to my safety. I can't ask them about it, though. I tried asking once, and I received a short letter explaining I only know what I should need to know. How convenient.

Moving on...

The meeting with Professor Dumbledore went fine, though he did seem a bit tired. He explained to me that since he has not been able to find a new teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts he was wondering if I would continue the D.A. I told him I'd think about it.

Did you hear that? I just heard the collective groan of the D.A.'s members. So before you all try and hunt me down, I would like to explain one thing. I do not feel that I am in the right sort of mood to continue with the D.A., and I feel that it would be for the best if I let someone else take over...

Alright, back on track now. Dumbledore also told me that he may have to heighten security due to something that he wouldn't tell me. What I'm wondering now is, why bother telling me he may heighten security if he doesn't tell me why. I don't want to rant, I've done enough of that today and I'm tired...

But why wouldn't I be tired? I had to dust three classrooms, all on different level in Hogwarts, under Snape's watchful (yet beady) eyes.

There was also another thing Professor Dumbledore told me that didn't make much sense. Apparently he feels that I am in the position to offer 'helpful advice' to my peers. He feels I should do this, he feels I should do that... WHAT ABOUT WHAT I FEEL?

Like I said, I'm tired... and pissed off, or so it seems...

Over the humming of the computer I can just make out a conversation Ginny is having with Neville... Well, off to eavesdrop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Comments:**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

From: fluffysmarts  
Harry, I know you haven't been your charming self lately, but could you please just hold back on the snide comments? You must have lost us today just about 50 points alone...  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_  
**_Snape is a git._**

From: fluffysmarts  
That is not a good excuse, and you know it. What's wrong?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_  
**_Nothing is wrong, nothing at all. I feel fine._**

From: fluffysmarts  
Is this because Ginny's back?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_  
**_Leave her out of this, I don't want to talk about her._**

From: fluffysmarts  
What has she said to you?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

From: fluffysmarts  
Harry! I need to talk with you, where are you?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

From: MarvlousMarly  
Is your owl still gone? I want to help you find it.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_  
**_Yeah, she is still missing... I suppose I'll go along with you on some sort of search party... How about Friday?_**

From: fluffysmarts  
Will you just please answer me? I know you're reading this!  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

From: MarvlousMarly  
OK  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_  
**_See you then._**

From: fluffysmarts  
Ugh, men, the stupid gits.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

From: silverevil46  
Actually, only some of them are gits. Most of them are simply charming, like me.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

From: fluffysmarts  
I don't think 'charming' is quite the right word, Malfoy.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

From: silverevil46  
Now, now, I would think me ego is big enough already and yet you insist on complementing me like this? Oh, I accept!  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

From: fluffysmarts  
My God, I hope you're joking...  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

From: silverevil46  
Me? Jest? Never!  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_  
**_Stupid git, I can hear you giggling._**

From: silverevil46  
Oh, so you are in the library then?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_  
**_Malfoy!_**

From: fluffysmarts  
AHA! So that's where you are! Stay right there, I'm coming down right now so we can have a talk that has been long overdue.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

From: silverevil46  
Sorry Granger, but I don't think I will be availible to join in on this little 'talk' you two are having, as the bloke in question currently has murder on his mind. And I do believe the victim will be me.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_  
**_Oh how right you are..._**

From: redhairedwonder  
Stupid git, why'd he tell where you were?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_  
**_He finds it amusing I suppose._**

From: redhairedwonder  
Did you have the 'talk' with 'Mione?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_  
**_No._**

From: redhairedwonder  
What? Why?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_  
**_I went into hiding._**

From: redhairedwonder  
Oh... Well, I talked with Hagrid earlier toda and he wants me to tell you that he wants to meet with us soon... Something about the party I think.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_  
**_Alright, I'll talk to him soon. Thanks._**

* * *

Oh God, I just finished the 6th book and... WHY! That is all I will say, as I do not want to spoil the ending for anyone who hasn't read it yet... Next chapter the plot is going to take a swan dive into the land of doom. Sounds quite cheery, doesn't it?

I love you all, and sorry for the lack of answers to the reviews:

yehudi13, AznEyes, ashtonhott, Lucy Malfoy of Slytherin, Tina, Sunshine Stacy, artyfarty, Dancingshades, shadowfoot, Kiona Bloodfang, Zaine., HironiKoshinha, Semma, Dark Angel's Blue Fire, Conacha, ...


	20. Entry 18

**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has secrets and someone seems to know him inside and out...  
**Warnings:** Slash (later chapters, none now) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Key:**

**_bla_** Harry's replies to comments on his journal

_bla_ A/N's

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

**-----------------------------**

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate:07**-31

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:** My full name is Harry James Potter. I'm in my 6th year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm 16. I live with my horrible aunt, uncle, and cousin. My best friends are Ron and Hermione.

**Memories:** none entered

**Interests:quidditch** (obviously), friends, school, magic _Remove some _

**Friends:**

**1.**redhairedwonder

'**1.**fluffysmarts

**1.**clumsyloser

**1.**mayhem1

**1.**mayhem2

**Friend of:**

**1.**redhairedwonder

**1.**fluffysmarts

**1.**silverevil

**1.**clumsyloser

**1.**mayhem2

**1.**mayhem2

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

* * *

**Wednesday September 19**

There is a long line behind me of people waiting to use the computer, so I guess I will have to hurry. All of Gryffindor house is here right now, as the staff and headmaster have ordered that we all keep to our common rooms. Why you ask?

I'm sure you probably know already, but I guess I'll tell you what I know. There are many rumors going around as to how and why, but I will ignore those for now. Merlin knows I know rumors are rarely (if ever) true.

About half an hour ago a girl from one of the houses, I have no clue which, fell off one of the staircases and died upon hitting the floor.

There, that is all I know. It is blunt, and brief, and I really do not prefer to hear of someone's death in this manner. It almost sounds like a suicide, doesn't it? But I am sure it wasn't. If it was merely a suicide, then why are all the houses being forced to return to their common rooms?

The air is tense with silence. As I look around I can see my housemates grim faced, a few even crying. Some sit by the fire, staring into it's burning embers. I wonder, what do they want to know? Do they have the same questions I have?

Due to the fact that this girl died during a suspicious time in the wizarding world, I suppose one can only make assumptions.

_-Death Eaters have been escaping from Azkaban._

_-Hedwig is missing_

_-People have been warning me, in increasing amounts everyday, to stay on my feet and be careful._

_-Ginny was sent to the hospital for whatever reason, and refuses to talk about._

_-Malfoy has all but begged me to talk to him about "problems."_

_-What of the mysterious notes I used to receive? Who were they from?_

Those are just a few of the wild questions racing through my mind right now. Are they linked at all? We shall see. All I can do is sit here and wait right now.

I don't like waiting, though... I'm getting anxious to just get up and do something! Why won't they tell us what is going on? We are not naive, must they hold this above our heads as if we are?

Before I go, I know you (Mione) asked to have a meeting with me tonight. Alone.

It is obvious, by these circumstances, that will not happen. I do not want to talk to anyone right now, not even you, so I will go to bed. See you in the morning I suppose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Comments:**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**From:** fluffysmarts  
If that's the way you want it Harry, then who am I to argue? Do what you wish.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**From:** MarvlousMarly  
haha are you joking?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**From:** MarvlousMarly  
sorry bout that... you aren't joking... I'm scared now  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**From:** fluffysmarts  
Trust me, we all are Ben.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**From:** MarvlousMarly  
But can't Harry do something about it?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**From:** fluffysmarts  
Don't push him. He's very stressed right now... which only means I really need to talk to him, and that he shouldn't keep puttng it off!  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**From:** silverevil46  
Thanks Granger.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**From:** redhairedwonder  
What? Bloody hell, what's that for?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**From:** fluffysmarts  
Nothing Ron... I'm just helping him do something he wouldn't have the courage to do otherwise.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**From:** redhairedwonder  
Huh?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**From:** silverevil46  
I didn't mean that you idiot girl... I meant thank-you for directing me here!  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**From:** fluffysmarts  
Oh, I know, but I figured you'd be thanking me sooner or later for what I'm doing for you.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**From:** mayhem1  
Ron, we're owling you right now! Owl Mum, she might know more about this then you do.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

**From:** PrettyInRed  
HARRY! I have nothing to do with this and you know it! I was just sick for a while!  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

* * *

_Thank-you to all the reviewers!_


	21. Entry 19

**Rating:** R. Vague references to sex and sexually transmitted diseases, underage drinking, horny things in general  
**Summary:** Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has problems with relationships (disastrous breakups and such) and someone can help, but will he ever realize this?  
**Warnings:** Slash (more in a tiny bit) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**Key:**

**_bla_** Harry's replies to comments on his journal

**User Info** _(Harry's Profile)_

**User Information**

Below is user information for quidditchlovrhp. If you are this user, you can edit your information (or choose what information is considered public) at the Edit Info page.

**User:** **quidditchlovrhp**

**Harry's Journal**

_My Journal_

**Name:** Harry Potter

**Location:** Playing Quidditch

**Birthdate:**07-31

**AOL IM:** hpsnitchlovr _(Add User, Send Message)_

**Bio:**

**Memories:** 1

**Interests: **quidditch (obviously), school, magic _Remove some _

**Friends:**

**1.**silverevil46

**1.** redhairedwonder

**1.** fluffysmarts

**1.** clumsyloser

**1.** mayhem1

**1.** mayhem2

**1.** MarvlousMarly

**Friend of:**

**1.**silverevil46

**1.**fluffysmarts

**1.**MarvlousMarly

**1.** mayhem1

**1.** mayhem2

**Account type:** Free Account

_(more details...)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Thursday September 20**

I don't know how to put it right now, but things seem to be moving quickly. I woke up this morning to hear news of a new bulletin posted on the message board, one also dealing with the new "circumstances" as it called them. Classes will go on more or less as usual, but with added security of course. Teachers will help escort students to their appropriate classes, castle gates will be "magi-locked", outside activities will be postponed indefinitely...

Did the girl's death really happen just yesterday? Has everyone forgotten?

Apparently her death was ruled a suicide, but the reason is unknown to the general public. How do I know it was a suicide? Pamphlets were passed out this morning at breakfast dealing with appropriate ways to deal with grief and the loss of those close to us. (Was she related to someone recently killed? Does anyone know who she was?)

I know you are still eager for a talk later, Mione, but I just don't feel like it. I'm not scared, if that's what you think it is... I'm just tired of all this, of everything...

Despite the fact that I've been feeling odd lately, it seems to only of heightened my senses... How do I put it? I've been noticing some peculiar things a lot more lately? Have you noticed, Mione, Ron, or whoever, that many of the Slytherins seem to have left the school just before and after this death? Malfoy wasn't here today, and neither were Crabbe and Goyle... I don't want to seem like I'm suggesting something, or making links where I shouldn't but...

I've changed my mind. I think I would like to talk to you Mione, but um... I'll see you during dinner tonight, we can discuss the where and the when then. Ugh, only twenty minutes till dinner, hopefully you'll see this... If you don't, well..

Is it bad that I don't feel like I can trust anyone right now? You think you know someone, but then something happens that makes it seem like they're something you didn't think they were... Or am I just trying to second-guess them? They told me something once, and at the time I didn't believe them... but now that I do, and something like this happened... I don't know if I should trust them anymore. It's hard for me to write this, as I considered them a friend, maybe a good friend... I guess this means I will have to talk with them soon, but only if I see them of course.

I'm sorry, but I'm sure that makes no sense to a good deal of the people reading this right now, but then again this is my journal. If I could make it happen, without making myself seem very rude or secretive, I'd rather no one could read this journal...

But this is the internet, and I chose to write it. I suppose I just have to stick with it, among other things.

-Harry

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Comments:**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

From: fluffysmarts  
Hmm... odd that you've suddenly changed your mind.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_  
**_Yes I guess... well?_**

From: fluffysmarts  
I'll talk to you then.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_  
**_Ta._**

From: silverevil46  
You might as well talk to me face-to-face instead of blather on about nothing this pathetic excuse of a journal.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**I'm guessing you're back?**_

From: silverevil46  
It does seem like it doesn't it?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

From: redhairedwonder  
Malfoy leave him alone!  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_  
**_I can handle this Ron._**

From: silverevil46  
I am going to send you something right now. It will not be by owl because... Well, just don't freak out.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**Huh?**_

From: silverevil46  
Don't reply, just write yes or no here. I'll be on for some time.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**Um... I think I have your message now... I'm very curious as to how exactly you managed this Malfoy.**_

From: silverevil46  
It does seem like the work of a genius, eh? Truth be told I had a little help... Nevermind that though, do I have an answer?  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**Erm, this may seem strange, but this is where Mione wanted to meet me... Same time, too...**_

From: fluffysmarts  
Ha, nevermind about that Harry, this meeting with Malfoy is far more important.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_  
**_Oh? Since when?_**

From: silverevil46  
Nice one Granger. I hear one thing, you do another...  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

From: fluffysmarts  
Yes, well, you don't seem like the type to take the initiative.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_  
**_What the hell is going on here?_**

From: silverevil46  
Nothing of course. See you later Potter.  
_(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**Yes ok then...**_

* * *

A "cookie" shall be posted soon... Later this week I'm hoping. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D


	22. Harry and Draco cookie

**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Summary:** Draco Malfoy's Live Journal for his 6th year. Second part of the **User: quidditchlovrhp** series.  
**Warnings:** Slash (later chapters, none now) and swearing.

**Pairings:** RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

* * *

---------------Draco---------------

I took a deep breath and let it out, watching my breath puff out in front of my face. My hands were clenched in my pockets, knuckles white as paper, as I tried to resist the urge to shiver. I wanted to look strong when he first saw me, not frail and on the verge of catching a cold. I rubbed my nose, and then to my embarrassment let out a sneeze.

And just as I was busy sneezing out of the mist walked Harry Potter. He had a melancholy look on his face, green eyes darkly flashing beneath his glasses, as he approached.

Quickly I took a step towards him, "You're late."

He looked at me oddly, "By only a minute or so Malfoy."

_'A minute is still enough time to die idiot.'_ I thought briefly.

"Hm." I said slipping a fake smile on my face, "Seems you're never on time, eh Potter?" I was certainly in no mood to be cheerful, but there was no reason to bring it upon Harry.

"Um... right." he said still with the odd look, "Well, you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, and you're not going to believe me but-" I stopped mid-sentence when Harry held up a hand.

"First I want to know how you contacted me like that," he said almost defensively, "I've been wondering about it... It just doesn't seem right."

----------flashback-------------

_From: silverevil46  
I am going to send you something right now. It will not be by owl because... Well, just don't freak out.  
(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**Huh?**_

_From: silverevil46  
Don't reply, just write yes or no here. I'll be on for some time.  
(Reply to this) (Thread)_

_**Um... I think I have your message now... I'm very curious as to how exactly you managed this Malfoy.**_

-----------------------

"Oh, that..." I didn't want to waste time explaining it, but Harry wanted to know so...

Sighing I crossed my arms and stared at him for a few seconds, watching his green eyes scan the empty field. In the note I had asked for him to meet me at the quidditch pitch at precisely 11:20pm. Writing the note was the easy part, getting it to him was a whole different story...

"In my common room we have lit torches on the wall. I've always thought they were a fire hazard or something, but I guess that doesn't matter... Um, so one day I got this idea that maybe they would work with floo powder, like from one torch to another... After conferring with a Gryffindor I discovered your common room had the same sort of thing. I figured I'd experiment a bit and see if that information could be useful to me somehow.

"So when I got back to school from the meet..." I paused for a moment to catch my breath. I had been talking entirely too fast, blabbing on and on, and had almost told him _everything_... Something that would definitely _not_ be good right now...

---------------Harry---------------

I watched him as he talked, seemingly so calm, but I knew there was something wrong. Or maybe 'wrong' wasn't quite the right word... but if something wasn't wrong, why else would Draco Malfoy want to talk to me? And so late too... Ugh, I did not want to be here right now...

His nose was red, but otherwise everything seemed perfectly in order. His blond hair was full of it's usual glistening highlights, gray eyes their usual cold self, skin the usual pale tint... So why did I have the feeling something was wrong with him?

After a brief hesitation, he continued,"Um, when I was back in the common room I got a chair against the wall, and sprinkled some floo powder in the candle. I wrote something on a piece of paper, and sent it to your common room.

"Luckily you were at the other end."

His lips were far too pale to be considered normal, they even had a slight blue-ish tint to them. Sighing I took off my jacket and handed it to him, "If you were cold why didn't you say something?"

His eyebrows contracted briefly, "I'm not cold."

"Yes you are, now stop being a git and put this on." I pushed the jacket into his chest, ignoring the look he gave me.

"I don't want your-"

"Yes you do, now put it on."

Eyes narrowed, he took the coat like it was made of troll dung and gracefully slid it over his shoulders. He crossed his arms, "Happy?"

"Mildly."

We stared at each other for a few moments. The air was tense with something, although I didn't quite know what.

"What're are you gonna do, curse me?" I said with a laugh.

"No, but I would sure like to right now." he said as a small smile slipped onto his face, "I don't like being treated like a girl."

---------------Draco---------------

I wanted to tell him everything right then. The way he smiled at me for some reason just made me want to talk, if only to keep that smile in place. When he had first walked out with that miserable look on his face... well I never wanted to see it again.

I rubbed his coat absently. It had shocked me when he had given it to me, but now that I was wearing it I felt a bit better. Never mind the fact that he was treating my like some female floozy... But the coat gesture was a decent thing to do. And it was still warm from him, and now it was on me and I was just so happy as I smiled at him that I wanted to grab him and...

_'Merlin, enough of those thoughts Draco. Do not finish that thought.'_

"So what are we here for?" he said still watching me, green eyes staring into my own. They would of been very sexy eyes, but the glasses ruined the effect.

"You'd look better without glasses Potter." I blurted out. My eyes immediately widened, and I had the strong urge to slap a hand over my mouth lest anything else unwanted come out. Why was the old Malfoy suddenly returning?

He did the unexpected and simply laughed, "Don't I know it." I gave a small nervous laugh in response.

"So, why are we here exactly? Why not the astronomy tower or something?" he asked.

"Come on Potter, everyone meets in the astronomy tower." I rolled my eyes, "And anyway, I figured you miss flying."

"Well yeah, of course I miss it..." Harry said smiling slightly, "But that still doesn't answer my question. Why here?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but he cut me off, "And no more of your games Malfoy. I just want to hear whatever it is you have to say and then get to bed as soon as possible."

---------------Harry---------------

Well if he didn't want to be treated like a girl then why did he always insist on acting like one? Since I've known him he's always been playing the kind of mind games girls play, and it's been getting bloody annoying.

"Mmm, I bet you would Potter." he said, gray eyes glinting.

There, he had just done it again. I say one thing that means something totally innocent, and he answers with an answer that means something fricking different. Most of the time I don't even understand what he's getting at.

"Seriously Malfoy, enough." I was angry, and I let it show in my voice. Who was he to treat me like this? He was gone half the day, and now he suddenly expects me to be at his beck and call? Right.

Face empty of emotion, corners of his mouth turned down slightly, "Yes, ok, fine." he said. And then before I could even react he pulled out his wand. "Accio Firebolt." he casually said with a flick of his wrist.

_'Firebolt?'_ was all I had time to think before a broomstick shot towards my face. Instinctively I reached up and grabbed it out of the air. I looked down at the broomstick. It looked much like my own, except that there was a gold seal with the initials _'D.L.S.M.' _on the side of the handle. The broom tried ever so slightly to pull out of my hand, almost like it couldn't wait to be in the air again. Perhaps it was sensing my own impatience.

I looked back up at him, "Present from Daddy?" I snickered.

"Just get on and quite being a prat." Malfoy said, rolling his eyes.

I was about to do just that, but hesitated, "Where's your wood?" I asked, using the slang term for a broomstick.

"You're about to sit on it." he said laughing slightly.

"Um... what?" I asked, quite confused as he took a step towards me.

"Just get on Potter." he said, still laughing, "I know you want to."

Rolling my eyes I hopped on the broom, "Now what Malfoy? You want to watch me fly around or something?"

---------------Draco---------------

I placed a hand on the end of the broom stick to keep it steady, "Actually I thought it would be easier to talk with you if we were both on the same broomstick." Before he could respond I quickly hopped on behind him, "That way you'll be forced to listen to me, but still enjoy yourself."

_'Plus I'll have an excuse to be close to you.'_ I thought to myself, _'And have a nice view of your fine arse.'_

"Er...ok." Harry said, still unsure about the arrangement, "You won't fall off?"

I laughed, "Just take off Potter. I'm a Malfoy remember? We are practically born with perfect balance."

Harry glanced over his shoulder at me, "We'll see." he said as he took off.

We shot up like a rocket, and to my slight embarrassment I did fall... right into Harry's back. I was leaning too far to the side, and thus off balance, so I put an arm around Harry's shoulders to steady myself. To my delight Harry didn't seem to mind... or maybe he just didn't care...

I didn't say anything for a few minutes, just letting the moment get absorbed into my thoughts when Harry said something I didn't catch, "What was that?" I asked.

"I said start talking Malfoy." he repeated, head facing away from me, "I'm listening."

"I...um..." I took a breath, "Well lately I've been having family problems... Potentially dangerous for my future, that kind of thing."

"Potentially?" he laughed.

"Alright, so they're going to be definitely dangerous later on..."

"Like what?" he said, taking the broom into a slight dive and pulling up slowly.

"Erm... I can't really tell you." I said as I grabbed the coat with my other hand so that it wouldn't fly off.

"Hm." was all he said.

"Um... I figured you might understand, since you always have problems with your Aunt and Uncle... Erm, and maybe you could give me some advice?" I sounded hopeful as I said it, just wishing for him to understand.

"There's really nothing for me to give advice about if you don't tell me anything." he said with a glance over his shoulder, "And I know you're not going to tell me _everything_, but just a little information wouldn't hurt."

"Oh... Um, well I'm having problems with both my parents... They each expect certain things of me and I just don't know if I'll be able to get their approval..." I said, glad Harry couldn't see my face. For me this was almost like pulling teeth, except in this case I was the unfortunate patient.

Harry didn't say anything for a moment as he angled the broom sharply to the left, and took us towards the goal posts. Slowly he leveled off till we were floating right over the middle post, feet just touching the cold metal. To my surprise he suddenly turned his body, and swung his legs over so they were both hanging off the same side of the broom.

_Hmm, Interesting.'_

With his profile to me, eyes looking out into the night, "What kinds of things do they want you to do?" he said.

My hands gripped the broom. I knew what he wanted to hear, but I just couldn't tell him, "Well, my Mum wants me to learn how to cook." I said slowly.

Mouth quirked at the side, he looked straight into my face, "And so you expect me to believe you're all worried over learning how to cook, and that it is the reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes...?"

"Malfoy, you and I both know I can't even boil water."

"Well yeah but... um..."

"Alright, so you don't want to talk about your parents, I guess I can try and understand... I'm going to make assumptions, though... Is there anything else?" I could tell he was starting to become frustrated.

"Nobody likes me." I blurted out.

The bastard laughed at that while I sat there silent and stone faced, "I highly doubt that Malfoy. You have your whole house eating out of the palm of your hand as well as your minnie goon-squad. How can you say no one likes you?" and then he laughed some more and I started to get even more pissed off.

"Thanks for your input Potter," I said, "But I'm serious."

--------------------Harry-----------------------

How could he say no one liked him? Of course people did, it was so obvious to me they did. He didn't know what it really felt like for people to hate him, but I did. Right now he was just being the spoiled brat he had always been, so ignorant to everything around him... It was starting to really piss me off.

"So am I Malfoy." I said looking right into his eyes, "So am I. Someone like you will never know what it's like to really be alone, to be hated, and thought of as a traitor."

He had a hurt look in his eyes, "I've changed Potter. _Things_ have changed for me... I thought you knew that." he said, mouth in a firm line.

I shook my head, "No, not you, you'll never change. You were raised to be on your side just as I was raised to be on mine, and that will never change."

"You're right, those things will never change." he said darkly, wisps of blond hair slowly blowing in the wind, "But people do change. Me, I've changed, you might not believe it, but I have."

"I don't-"

He cut me off, "Do you honestly think the old me would even be here right now? Seriously, look at this Potter. Here I am sitting next to you, all alone, and we're not trying to kill each other or anything. How can you say I haven't changed?"

"Perhaps only your motives have changed Malfoy."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You know what you want, it's obvious you do. The only thing that has changed is how you're going to get there." He cocked his head, studying me as I said this. He didn't look afraid, or even pissed off... Just tired...

While we had been arguing, ever so slowly the broomstick had been drifting towards the ground. Right before the tips of my feet were about to touch the ground, I hopped off, leaving Malfoy to hang in the air. His pale skin was almost glowing in the night air, gray eyes like flecks of stone in an otherwise almost angelic face.

"What?" he said.

I laughed, "You know what I mean. You're still going to grow up to marry some rich pureblood, probably Pansy Parkinson. You're still going to be dependent on Mummy and Daddy for the rest of your life, and they're going to love and care for you all the same. Your future is so set, how can you say no one likes you? Fucking everyone likes you."

"Pansy is a _girl_ and a bitch. I don't want anything to do with her." he said as he hopped off the broom, face flushed and gray eyes staring into my own, "Is it that hard for you to understand Potter?"

"Well it's nice you've finally realized her true nature, I suppose I should give you points for that. But everything I've said still remains the same. So you're not marrying her, you're still going to marry some pureblood whore who's probably worse."

He stepped closer, but I stood my ground. He was a few inches shorter then me, what was there for me to be afraid of?

"Who says I'm going to marry." he spat out, "Who says I'm even going to live long enough to experience anything like that." His voice gave it away. He was very pissed off, but it was a calm and collected sort of anger... Unlike my own.

I put my hands in my pockets. They were balled into fists and I didn't want to do anything I would really regret, "Of course you're going to marry, you little ass. It's going to be so easy for you to find some little bitch to fall in love with you, how can you not see that?"

He paused, taking a breath. Not even the crickets were chirruping anymore. "This isn't about marriage is it Potter."

"No." I said softly, surprised that he was right. It wasn't about marriage, not at all.

"Are you..." he wet his lips, and started over, "Are you jealous of me?"

I resisted the urge to kick him in his pretty little face, "No, never." I said quickly.

"Alright, maybe not of me but..." his eyes scanned the pitch before resting on my own, "You think my life is perfect?"

"Well, yeah." I muttered, "It's obvious."

"So you're saying you think the fact that my Father expects me to join some nutter's club, and kill people for him is perfect? You think the fact that my own Mum is throwing away everything she used to believe in is perfect? You think that... that..." he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "You think that the person I like will always hate me is perfect? Do you?"

"What are you talking about?" I said softly, surprised at the serious tone in his voice. Was he really telling the truth?

"I'm not like my parents Potter, and I never want to be." he said, reaching forward to put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't flinch, but stared at his hand out of the corner of my eye, feeling it's warmth through the thin sleeve of my shirt, "I just wish you would understand that."

"You're still a Malfoy." I said, "And that will never change."

"Yes, I am a Malfoy." he said, eyes shining with feeling, "But I am also me, I am Draco. I am my own person, why can't you see that? I once thought we were becoming friends... were we really? Or was that just a lie?"

"No... I don't know what it was." I said, looking away from his face, "It was something that wasn't right and you should be glad it's over."

"Why?"

"Why what?" I glanced back at him, but quickly looked away. He was too close, his hand was on my shoulder, and I didn't understand what I was seeing in his eyes.

"Why should I be glad? I was happy when I thought we were becoming close."

"It's wrong for the two of us to talk, let alone be friends." I scoffed, "We're both on opposite sides, and that's just the way it is. I'm sorry Malfoy, but I just can't be your friend." I gently pushed his arm off my shoulder as I said this.

"Like Romeo and Juliet." he said softly so that I almost didn't hear him.

"Sorry to ruin your potion, but Romeo and Juliet actually _liked_ each other... That's not really the case here." I sneered.

---------------Draco---------------

"Well, if I were Juliet and you were Romeo then it could be." I said, stepping closer till we were inches apart. He was still looking away from me, and I didn't like it.

"Malfoy you're not a-" he turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw how close we were, and quickly took a step back, "- girl."

"I'm a bloke."

"Um, yeah." he said, "So I've noticed."

"Who likes blokes." I said as his coat slid off my shoulders and hit the ground. I didn't make any move towards it, but only continued to look at him.

"What?" he said, eyes full of confusion.

"I don't know how many times I've told you Harry, or how many clues I have left out for you but..." I slowly brought a hand to his face, fingers barely brushing his cheek. His eyes left my face, and followed my hand's journey, "But I think you already know it by now. You just don't want to see it for what it is."

"I... what are you...?" he stammered, eyes still staring at my hand.

"I've been waiting to say this for a long time." I said crisply, and then took on a softer tone, "I like you Harry. I've liked you for a long time and I've only just begun to realize that."

"Dra-Malfoy, I told you we can't be-"

"No, not as a friend... I like _you,_ Harry Potter.

His eyes slowly slid from my hand to my face. His eyes were frightened, but he made no move to pull away as I leaned towards him, "I don't understand."

"Yes you do." I whispered, lips brushing against his.

----------------Harry--------------------

He was so close, and oh Merlin this was not right. What was he doing? What was I doing? I was scared, but it was just so mesmerizing and I couldn't move... something in me just didn't want to move. No, no, I mean my whole body didn't want to move. I wanted his hand on my face, I wanted his lips to... Oh no this was all so wrong... I could feel his breath tingling against my face as he paused, and I didn't know what to do. My eyes were glued to his, and I stared at them as they gently closed and he leaned so that-

---------------Draco---------------

-our lips touched.

It was shocking to finally be doing this, but as a flood of warmth shot through me I knew it was right. We were supposed to be doing this. Without effort his lips responded to my own, and gently opened. My hand, the one that had been touching his cheek, was now in his hair, rubbing and pulling. The other hand was stroking his cheek, and I could feel him respond to me. His face heated up, and his eyes were closed, and it just felt so right.

He was warm, welcoming, delightful.

----------------Harry--------------------

He asked and I gave. Simple as that. His mouth opened against mine, it sent a small shock through my system. I was still frozen... but I liked it. He demanded, and I gave in as he took from me what he wanted... what I wanted?

My hands were warm, and I suddenly realized why. I had done this myself, unthinkable but I had... and I wanted more. One was against the back of his neck, silky hairs brushing my skin, heated neck beneath my palm. My other hand was down his-

---------------Draco---------------

I gasped when Harry's cold hand was suddenly against my chest.

And the kiss was suddenly broken, just as abrupt as it had started. Mouth wet, new tastes invading my senses, I stared into his wide eyes. They were full of hazy fear. His mouth was open, breath coming in quick gasps much like my own. Then his eyes cleared, and the world came smashing back into him.

Slowly he shook his head. I reached out out him, but he backed away.

"No." was all he said, before running.

The mist separated before him as he ran through it, leaving a semi-visible trail. I watched him go, mist enveloping him much like the fear in his eyes had only moments ago.

I wasn't sorry, and I could only hope he wouldn't be either. Letting out a breath of air, I took my broom and headed slowly towards the school. My thumb ran nervously over the smooth handle, occasionally brushing against the gold seal of _'D.L.S.M.'_

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed this cookie. It's been in the making for a long time, and as usual, I'm very sorry for the delay... But I have some good news: My parents bought me a notebook for college, so now I'll be able to type a lot more often. Cheers!_


	23. Entry 20

Rating: R. Vague references to sex and sexually transmitted diseases, underage drinking, horny things in general  
Summary: Harry Potter's Live Journal for his 6th year. Harry has problems with relationships (disastrous breakups and such) and someone can help, but will he ever realize this?  
Warnings: Slash (more in a tiny bit) and swearing.

Pairings: RW/HG, NL/LL, HP/GW, HP/DM  
Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm done, no money made. All characters are owned by the great JKR.

**User: quidditchlovrhp**

_Harry's Journal_

* * *

**Friday, September 21**

I don't know why I'm even posting anything right now. I'm so damned confused... and angry, I just don't know why I'm doing this of all things. Right now I should be punching my pillow... in place of someone's head. I feel used... I feel worn out and dirty... And then for some reason I feel slightly proud... I don't know what there is to be proud of...

Just so no one worries, yes something happened yesterday. (at night to be exact.) What happened? Well, I was betrayed. I thought I could trust someone, and then... then they just do something incredibly wrong and horrific to me.

I should leave right now. There's no point for me to keep writing...

But why would they do that? I used to think of them as some sort of friend... Can an enemy ever really be a friend? No, that's what I thought, which is why I ended our little charade.

Do you think I'm a jealous person? I don't think I am, not at all. You know what? I was accused of actually being jealous of someone yesterday, can you believe that? What would I, the Harry Potter, have to be jealous about?

Nothing, that's what... I'm going to go soon, there's just nothing much to say...

I need to sort out my feelings... No, that's not the right word, it would mean I actually had feelings for them, which I definitely did not! I merely regarded them as an adversary that I might be able to trust... But they broke that trust by... by doing something that was so stupid and...

Ugh, look at this! The git has made me all confused about... About nothing! This is wrong, this thing I thought I might of felt... I mean, who wouldn't be confused? He's a bloody poof... Yeah, that's why I'm confused... That git, he probably knew this would happen...

I'm never talking to him again... I mean, sure I'll see him in class but... But I know what he did it for and I don't appreciate it...

Wait. No.

Was he getting back at me for some of the things I did to him? I think that's why he did what he did... But he must of magicked himself or something, I mean, there's no reason for me to feel what I was under the impression that I felt because I most certainly DO NOT like him that way at all, the bloody git, and I will...

And I will stop writing run-on sentences.

Ok, right now I need to take a deep breath, forget this all happened (however hard that might be) and go see Professor Snape.

Ah, I didn't mention that did I? During breakfast I got a note from him requesting (aka demanding) I visit him later tonight. What it's about, don't ask, as he didn't tell me. I guess the git likes his surprises...

But before I do that I... I don't know why, but Hedwig is still missing... I'm losing hope...

Well, time to face hell.

-Harry

-----------

**comments**

--------------

**from:** prettyinred  
Harry, why were you out on the quidditch pitch last night?  
_(reply to this)(thread)_

_**Who told you that? Did anyone... um, did anyone think they might of seen something?**_

**from:** prettyinred  
My friend told me you went out there... I only saw you walk in.  
_(reply to this)(thread)_

_**Well you can tell your friend to mind her business.**_

**from:** prettyinred  
Gosh, sorry, didn't know you were being a royal prat today... She just thought it was odd you were out there with Malfoy... I don't blame her, anyone would think it odd.  
_(reply to this)(thread)_

_**Was the whole fucking school out there? Seriously, I do NOT want to talk about this, especially to you.**_

**from:** redhairdwonder  
Don't talk to my sister like that!  
_(reply to this)(thread)_

**from:** prettyinred  
Leave it alone Ronald, I can deal with this myself.  
_(reply to this)(thread)_

_**Get the fuck off my journal.**_

**from:** redhairedwonder  
Hey! Did you not understand me? Stop being a cunt, Harry.  
_(reply to this)(thread)_

_**It's not my fault the bitch sticks her nose in places where it does not belong.**_

**from:** redhairedwonder  
Get off the computer, I'm coming to talk with you right now.  
_(reply to this)(thread)_

_**Too late, I have a date with Snape.**_

**from:** prettyinred  
Ronald, just leave him alone will you? I'm sure it's not Harry's fault he likes to snog his enemies.  
_(reply to this)(thread)_

_**That's it, both of you fucking idiots are getting blocked. Bye.**_

**from:** redhairedwonder  
Who'd he snog?  
_(reply to this)(thread)_

_**Like I said, bye. Maybe you two should just have a little get together to discuss everyone's fucking private business.**_

**from:** fluffysmarts:  
What happened last night? Malfoy refuses to tell me anything.  
_(reply to this)(thread)_

_**Ha, what's Malfoy got to do with this? I didn't even know you talked to that prick.**_

**from:** fluffysmarts  
Harry I... I'm worried about you. I don't like seeing you like this... Can we talk?  
_(reply to this)(thread)_

_**Gee thanks, now leave me alone.**_

**from:** silverevil  
I guess you've finally cracked... Potter, just hear me out: I did not mean for it to be like this. I did not betry you in any way at all... I think you knew it was coming.  
_(reply to this)(thread)_

_**How do you even have the balls to show up in my personal journal after what you did? Fuck you, fuck all of you. I trusteed you and... Ugh, whatever, I'm blocking you. You mean nothing to me.  
**_

* * *

Readers, all I ask is that you please don't kill me for this post and the next few chapters after this.

All in all, I hope you liked this chapter... um, despite the fact Harry is being a prick... Well, just review, cause I plan on posting a lot more often. I just want this story to finally be finished :)

Oh, and you may have noticed I took off the whole beginning part I usually have on. I was getting tired of it, and after I revise the other chapters when this fic is done, they won't have it either.

-Jackie


End file.
